Naruto Shippuden: Kitsune Awakening
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After Naruto strikes Sakura in his Four-Tails form, Chakra of the Kyuubi enters her body and after she returns to Konoha, the Chakra awakens a primal vixen within her, giving her pink fox ears, a tail, marks like Naruto's and an uncontrollable desire but to find and mate with him. Special thanks to rafaael20 for all their help.
1. The First Kitsune

As the night sky blanketed Konoha, Sakura sighed sadly as she thought about the horrid mission she had been on.

She was heartbroken to hear it from Sasuke's own lips that not only did he no longer care about her, Naruto or the Leaf, but also confessed he was willing to give his life to Orochimaru just so Itachi would die.

There was also Naruto.

Seeing him being consumed by the Kyuubi's power, and the pain and suffering he went through, both physically and emotionally during the mission, made her that much sadder.

"Naruto." She whispered sadly, remembering the sight of him trapped and restrained, bound like a wild animal as he fought against Yamato's wooden pillars, before attacking her.

The memory of Naruto attacking her made Sakura subconsciously place her hand over the phantom injury, while she continued to think about the Uzumaki.

But Sakura knew Naruto would never harm her intentionally and tried to put the day behind her as she removed her top, pulled down her shorts and redressed, slipping into a pink coloured gown, before she turned off the lights, climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

It was only moments later that Sakura was sound asleep, for the day had taken a lot out of her.

However, while the pink haired Kunoichi remained asleep, she began to moan in her sleep, as red coloured Chakra began to seep from her body and consume her sleeping form.

After time had passed, the Chakra enveloping Sakura faded, causing her to let out a small groan as she opened her eyes, revealing they were no longer their usual emerald green, but were a dark shade of red.

And that wasn't all that had changed.

Pink coloured fox ears poked out from the top of her head, a pink tail had emerged and grown from her lower back, while whisker marks, which looked exactly like Naruto's, appeared on her face.

Opening her eyes fully, Sakura got up and sat on her bed as she looked around, confused as to where she was.

She had no memory of how she wound up in the room, but knew two things.

1: Her name was Sakura, or that's what humans called her.

2: Her place was outside and in the wilderness, just like any vixen like her belonged.

Another thing Sakura noticed was the nightgown she was wearing, confusing her further as to why she was wearing clothing like a human, making her move her head down, grab part of the garment with her teeth, before she tore it from her body, leaving Sakura completely naked.

Feeling better after breaking from her fabric shackles, Sakura looked around the room once more, before noticing a window and her escape, to which she approached the window, walking on all fours, before pushing the window doors open, only to heighten her confusion once more as Sakura looked to see she was in the middle of a populated village, still confused as to where she was and how she got there.

However, all her thoughts were blocked when she picked up on the scent of a strong Alpha male in her presence, making her tail sway in excitement, before Sakura then leapt out and landed onto the ground and on all fours, before the naked Kunoichi began following the scent, unsure of who it belonged to, but believed it to be a male fox, gave her a great desire to find whoever he was.

Staying close to the shadows to avoid any human contact, the naked Kunoichi made her way through the streets, relying on her sense of smell to find the other fox in the village, to which her search lead her to an apartment complex.

Feeling herself getting quite wet and aroused as she found the entrance of the apartment that the scent of the Alpha was coming from, Sakura placed her hand on the door, which slowly slid open, surprising her a little to find it was unlocked, for she knew humans locked their doors at night to avoid other humans from intruding.

But ignoring the careless human who had left his home unlocked, Sakura continued to find the Alpha male as she slowly made her way inside.

After making her way inside, Sakura could smell the scent getting stronger as she approached another door, and making her that more aroused.

Pushing the door open, Sakura was a little confused at what she was looking at.

She expected to find another fox like her, but instead she saw a young man that had blond hair, the same whisker marks as hers' and was dressed in just a pair of orange coloured boxers as he slept.

The young man looked human, but smelt like an Alpha male fox, which confused Sakura once again.

However, as she looked upon his form, seeing his muscular and well-developed body, as well as taking in a deeper whiff of his unique scent, Sakura felt the heat inside her build up, making her lick her lips lustfully.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Wanting him, Sakura slowly climbed onto the bed and on top of the blond, before she started to gently nudge and nuzzle her head against the blond's, causing him to stir and then groan as he began to wake up.

Wondering what had woken him, Naruto opened his eyes, before he blushed heavily to see a naked Sakura on his bed and on top of him.  
Seeing Naruto awake, Sakura gave Naruto's left cheek a lick before she resumed nuzzling her head against the Jinchuuriki's face in a show of affection, taking in a deep inhale of Naruto's scent, which caused her nipples to harden, while breasts pressed and rubbed against Naruto's chest, arousing them both and causing Naruto to let out an unintentional moan.

"Sakura? Wha... what are you doing?" Naruto managed to get out, causing Sakura to stop her actions, look at Naruto and tilt her head in a confused and cute way.

Thinking her actions weren't enough, Sakura decided to show submissiveness and to show she would prove a good mate for Naruto, as she then licked down the blond's chest, to his waist, where she removed his boxers with her teeth, leaving Naruto completely naked and letting her see his erect nine-inch manhood.

Sakura blushed upon seeing Naruto's cock and how hard it was, making her then move her head down and began licking the tip, before then taking into her mouth and sucking it, making Naruto groan loudly.

"Sakura... Ah... Sakura, that feels... feels really good…" Naruto admitted, before he groaned out. "But I don't think...!"

However, Naruto was unable to finish and tell Sakura to stop, as she moved her head down, taking all of Naruto's cock into her mouth, while her tongue swirled around it, increasing the Jinchuuriki's pleasure.

All Naruto could do was groan loudly as Sakura continued to suck him off, making it harder for him to concentrate on what was wrong with Sakura and why she doing all this.

And it got even harder when after several more minutes, Naruto was unable to contain himself and groaned out Sakura's name as he had his first orgasm, releasing his cum into her mouth, which she managed to swallow.

Licking her lips and enjoying the taste of her Alpha's seed, Sakura wanted to continue to please her potential mate, to which she climbed off of him and turned around so she was on all fours, giving the Uzumaki a great view of her butt and dripping wet snatch.

And while Naruto wouldn't normally continue, feeling a more dominant side taking him over, he was unable to help himself as he got behind Sakura, grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her vagina, causing Sakura to let out a sudden howl of pleasure.

With each thrust, all Sakura could do was moan in joy and pleasure, while Naruto groaned out from the tightness of Sakura's pussy as his cock continued moving in and out of her.

And Naruto only increased her pleasure as he moved his hands away from Sakura's hips and placed them on her breasts, which he massaged, fondled and pinched her nipples.

Sakura moaned in lust as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure, until Sakura was unable to contain her pleasure, crying out loudly in ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids, which caused Naruto to then let out an almost primal groan as he too had his orgasm, released his seed into Sakura's womb and bit into the left side of her neck, marking her as his.

With their climaxes over, Sakura collapsed onto her stomach, while Naruto removed his manhood from Sakura's pussy and laid on his back, before he was joined by the vixen, as she curled up on his chest, nuzzling her head into it and taking in the combined scent of her Alpha and their mating, happy he had accepted her.

Wrapping his arms around her in a loving and protective embrace, Naruto and Sakura soon fell asleep, completely unaware a certain Nine-Tailed Fox was behind it all, which all started when the fox implanted some of its Chakra and urges to mate into Sakura's body, with none the wiser.

-End lemon-


	2. Decisions and Pleasures

Sakura stirred in her sleep as she felt a cold sensation beneath her.

Opening her eyes, she was confused, for she found that she was no longer snuggled up with her mate, but was now in a dark and damp sewer. Turning around, Sakura looked to see a massive set of bars behind her, which made her tilt her head, confused further as to where she was and what was contained within.

" **Sakura.** " A deep voice called from the cage, making the young girl approach it cautiously, before she was met with a massive fox that had glaring red eyes and nine tails swaying behind it.

" **It's nice to see you have arrived.** " The fox told her.

She looked at the fox curiously, trying to remember where she had seen or heard of it, for it did seem familiar to her.

" **It's obvious from your expression, you are confused as to what is happening, allow me to explain.** " The Kyuubi said, before telling Sakura. " **You are in my kit's mind.** "

Sakura was surprised from what the Kyuubi had told her, to hear that she was in her mate's mind Sakura looked up at the Bijuu and wanted answers.

" **Fear not. I brought you here for a reason. I wish to discuss the situation between you, your mate and the future.** " The Kyuubi said, which perked up Sakura's interest, making her sit like a dog as she listened to what the Nine-Tails had to say.

" **I can sense you have a strong connection to my host and care for him greatly. However, being an Alpha male like him makes me think he deserves to have more than one female he can claim as his.** " The Nine-Tailed Fox told Sakura, before its eyes glowed.

" **Don't you agree?** " It then asked slyly.

As the Kyuubi asked the question, Sakura found herself gazing into the Kyuubi's eyes, which glowed a beautiful orange.

Unable to break contact from them, Sakura then felt lightheaded and her eyes dulled and glazed over, before Sakura then nodded in agreement with the Kyuubi's question, making it smirk darkly.

" **That's right, Sakura. Naruto deserves to have more than one mate, but he is too shy to act on these actions, which is why you will act on his behalf. You shall find other females you believe are worthy to be with him and claim them for your Alpha.** " The Bijuu told Sakura, making her nod her head absentmindedly in reply.

The Kyuubi smirked once again, but could feel its host beginning to awaken, making it say. " **Farewell Sakura. Do not let me down.** "

Sakura nodded obediently in reply, before she moaned as red Chakra consumed her, while the area around her began to fade white before she was then removed from Naruto's mind.

" **This should be fun.** "

-Moments later-

Naruto let out a groan as he began to wake up.

"Man, what a dream..." He said to himself as the thoughts of him and Sakura he blush a little bit Naruto became more aware of his surroundings, he felt a pleasant weight on top of him, which confused the blond at first, before he opened his eyes and was stunned to see the naked form of Sakura Haruno sleeping on his chest, making him blush further.

Feeling Naruto moving around broke Sakura from her sleep, causing her to yawn, before she opened her eyes and looked up at her mate with nothing but love and affection.

"Good morning." Sakura then said, before she asked. "How did Master sleep?"

All Naruto could do was continue to blush, both from Sakura's words and her naked body on top of his, which he tried not to look at.

Seeing his discomfort, Sakura tilted her head and asked. "Master, what's wrong?"

As Sakura continued to stare at Naruto, wondering what was concerning him, she thought she figured it out when she felt the bed sheets beneath her rubbing near her legs, making her smile.

"I think I now know what has Master so uncomfortable." Sakura said with a smile, before she grabbed the blanket with her teeth and pulled it down, revealing Naruto's naked form and his erect manhood.

Naruto blushed heavily when Sakura pulled the blanket away from him, making the Jinchuuriki stumble out in a confused and shocked tone. "S... Sakura what are you doing!?"

Letting the blanket free from her mouth, Sakura looked up at her mate in confusion, tilting her head again, before she said. "It looked like you were uncomfortable so I wanted to help relieve you."

"Why is Master so tense?" Sakura then asked, as she moved her head up and began to nuzzle her cheek against Naruto's in a show of affection.

Naruto started to like the feeling, causing him to subconsciously place his right hand behind Sakura's right fox ear and scratch it, making her nuzzle deeper and purr.

The sexual tension in the room was building up as they continued, before a voice inside Naruto told him. " **C'mon Kit, what are you waiting for?** "

Hearing the voice, Naruto asked. "Kyuubi?"

" **She wants you and you want her. Just take her and mate with her already. I already know you two did it last night.** " The Kyuubi said, making Naruto blush.

However, after thinking about it, Naruto spoke up. "You did this!"

Naruto's words amused the Kyuubi, making it say in reply. " **Actually you did.** "

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in a confused tone, before getting defensive and saying. "I would never do anything to Sakura."

" **Not intentionally. But when you attacked her yesterday, you infused her with a portion of my Chakra, along with part of my more primal being.** " The Kyuubi told Naruto.

Shocked at what the Kyuubi had told him, Naruto asked. "I... it's because of me she acting this?"

" **That's right, Kit. In her mind, she now sees you as her mate and wants to do anything to please you.** " The Nine-Tailed Fox then informed Naruto, making the Jinchuuriki say. "Then do something to change her back!"

" **Even if I wanted to, I cannot. My Chakra has adapted to her body. It is now part of her.** " The Nine-Tailed Fox said in reply.

Naruto sighed, knowing there the Kyuubi wasn't going to help him, to which he decided to talk to Tsunade, to see if she could help in anyway to get Sakura back to normal.

Breaking from his thoughts, he found Sakura looking at him.

"Is Master ok?" She asked, causing Naruto to blush at how close her face was to his, before Naruto regained his composure and replied. " Sakura, we need to see Granny Tsunade, to see if she can find a way to get you back to normal."

Hearing that, Sakura nodded her head in reply, before she got off her mate and the bed, allowing Naruto to get up too.

Once he was on his feet, Naruto walked over to his dresser, pulling out another orange tracksuit, orange coloured pants and a pair of boxers, which he then began to put on.

As Naruto redressed, Sakura watched on with a curious expression on her face.

"Why is Master putting clothing on? Doesn't Master feel more comfortable being naked like me?" She asked.

Her question made Naruto blush a little bit, before he remembered what the Kyuubi had told him about Sakura's more primal form of thinking.

"I... it's sometimes comfortable..." He told Sakura with a blush as he looked back at Sakura's naked body, which made the blond then say. "Now you have to get dressed to."

"Why?" Sakura asked, before asking in a more alluring tone as she rubbed her body against his legs. "Doesn't Master like me this way?"

"No! I mean yes... I mean..." Naruto stammered out.

Seeing that her actions were making her Master uncomfortable, Sakura stopped, before rising to her feet, which felt a little odd for her.

"Transform!" She then announced, causing a cloud of smoke to envelop her form and fill Naruto's room for a moment, before it died down, revealing Sakura, only she looked like her old self.

"Is Master happy?" Sakura asked in a curious tone, while tilting and wobbling a bit, still getting used to standing on two legs instead of all fours, which made Naruto somewhat concerned for her, but knew it was the best they could do.

Nodding in reply, Naruto put his headband on and headed out of his room, followed by Sakura, before the pair left his apartment and to the Hokage's Tower.

-Several minutes later-

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto was determined to see Tsunade and see if she could reverse the effects of the Kyuubi.

He knew he would have been there in no time, but due to Sakura still getting used to walking on two feet, the Jinchuuriki had to wait up for her to catch up to him.

"Here. Let me help." Naruto offered, before placing Sakura's arm around his shoulder, making her smile as they walked together.

"Thank you, Master." She said, enjoying being so close to Naruto and causing her to nuzzle against her mate, making the blond blush.

"You're welcome…" He said in reply, before telling Sakura. "But can you not call me Master in public?"

Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

"Why is that, Master?" She asked in a curious tone.

"I don't want to draw too much attention." Naruto replied, as he noticed some villagers looking at them with suspicion on their faces.

Still confused, but unable to disobey him, Sakura nodded in reply, which made Naruto feel a little more at ease as they continued heading through Konoha.

When they were getting close to the Hokage tower, Naruto stopped for a second when he saw Hinata going same way as them.

Looking at the violet haired girl, Sakura asked in a curious tone. "Master... sorry, I mean Naruto, who is she?"

Hearing her question concerned Naruto.

"That's Hinata. She's one of our friends." Naruto replied, worried that Sakura didn't recognize Hinata, but knew it had to do with her new form and mindset.

"She's quite beautiful." Sakura admitted in reply, before curiosity got the better of her and made her ask. "Have you ever mated with her?"

Her question made Naruto blush deeply.

"M... mate... with Hinata...? " Naruto got out, trying not to say it aloud.

"No, I haven't. Hinata and I are just friends." He then told Sakura, before commenting. "Besides, I don't think I'm her type."

' **If only you knew, Kit.** ' The Kyuubi thought, letting out a sigh from the blond's obliviousness.

While Naruto commented on his status between him and Hinata, Sakura just stared at Hinata, before she could sense that Hinata had a strong desire to be with the blond, causing Sakura's eyes to glaze over for a moment as she began to remember what the Kyuubi had told her.

Through her distant mind, Sakura thought. 'She'll be perfect for Master as a mate.'

Returning back to reality, Sakura was broken from her subconscious when she heard Naruto call out. "Hey, Hinata!"

Hearing the voice of the one she had long loved and admired, Hinata turned to see him and Sakura.

"H... hello Naruto... Hello Sakura..." The Hyuga said in a quiet reply, blushing to see Naruto again, but a little confused as to why Sakura had her arm around him, making her then ask. "um... Sakura why do you have your arm around Naruto like that?"

"Naruto is taking me to Tsunade to check on me." Sakura replied, remembering what her mate had told her.

Thinking Sakura meant in a medical way to see about a possible injury, due to Sakura's legs occasionally wobbling, Hinata nodded in reply, before she said. "I was going to see Lady Tsunade too. My Team just finished a mission and I wanted to give my report."

Turning to Naruto, Hinata blushed again as she asked. "Would it... would it be alright if I... if I walked with you...?"

"No arguments here." Naruto said in reply with a big grin, making Hinata smile at the chance to be close to Naruto, while Sakura smiled at her Master's kindness, making her feel lucky he had claimed her as his.

And knew Hinata would eventually feel the same way.

-Moments later-

Walking to stairs of the Hokage tower and approaching the Hokage's office, Naruto just entered with a lack of manners or respect toward the Fifth Hokage, as usual.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Tsunade asked, not bothering to take her eyes off the seemingly endless paperwork, as she already knew who had bothered her.

Not wanting Hinata to see Sakura's true appearance, Naruto looked at the Hyuga and nodded, telling her she could speak with the Fifth Hokage first.

"Lady Hokage, here is my Team's mission report." She said, handing her report to Tsunade, who looked up and smiled, glad that there were others in the room who knew manners and respect.

"Thank you Hinata, I shall look over this soon. Until your next mission is appointed to you, you are dismissed. " Tsunade said, making Hinata nod in reply before she left the room.

With Hinata gone and Naruto still there, Tsunade asked. "Why did you come to bother me this time, brat?"

"I need your help. Something is wrong with Sakura." Naruto said in reply, before he moved several steps away from Sakura and nodded.

Understanding, Sakura dispelled her Transformation Jutsu, revealing she was naked, which surprised Tsunade.

But what was further stunning to her was that Sakura had fox-like ears and a tail.

Tsunade got up from her chair and approached Sakura.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Naruto, making the Jinchuuriki explain.

"I think Sakura's like this because of me. At Tenchi Bridge I attacked Sakura when I let my anger cloud my reasoning." He told her.

Tsunade was shocked to hear that.

She had gotten the report from Yamato, who had informed her about Naruto's lapse of his control over the Nine-Tails and about Naruto's attack against Sakura, but she never imagined such an outcome would affect the Kunoichi.

"Some of the Kyuubi's Chakra fused with her and has made her forget who she is. Granny can you help bring Sakura back to normal?"

Looking back at Sakura, Tsunade nodded, before she said. "I will try to find a cure to help her."

Hearing that reassured Naruto and made him smile, making Tsunade smile back, before she walked to her desk, pulled out her doctor bag and walked back to Sakura.

"But first, I'll need to take some exams on you." Tsunade told Sakura, which worried Sakura and made her say in reply. "I will let you, only if Master stays by my side."

"Why did Sakura call you 'Master'?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'm not too sure, but it has something to do with her new personality. In her mind, Sakura sees me as an Alpha, or that's what she tells me." Naruto replied.

"That's right. And he's the best Master I could ask for." Sakura said, before she surprised Naruto and Tsunade as she wrapped her arms around the Jinchuuriki, causing her naked body to press against him.

Blushing at her actions, but then refocusing, Tsunade had to ask, knowing about her crush on the last Uchiha. "What about Sasuke?"

"Who?" Sakura asked back, making Tsunade think. 'She really has changed.'

Naruto was shocked at what he had heard, making him ask Sakura in a serious tone. "Sakura, you seriously don't remember Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head, before saying in a heartfelt and somewhat submissive tone. "I don't, and even if I did, I no longer care about him. It's you who claimed me, both my heart and as your mate."

Naruto blushed deeply at Sakura's loving words, before he remembered that she still needed to be checked out by Tsunade, causing the blond to gently remove Sakura from his body, but kept hold of her right hand as Tsunade began.

Starting the exam on Sakura, Tsunade took a blood sample, which was shortly followed by a test of Sakura's reflexes, including the reactions to her fox ears and tail.

And was ended with Tsunade asking Sakura some personal questions, including any memories she had the night before, what was her relationship with Naruto and several others, which she answered honestly, which embarrassed Naruto somewhat from some of her replies.

After Tsunade was done examining Sakura, who had taken back to sitting on all fours beside the Jinchuuriki, she looked at Naruto and Tsunade said. "It may take me sometime to find a way to reverse the effects of the Kyuubi's Chakra inside Sakura, which is why I believe she should live with you for the time being."

Naruto was surprised by Tsunade's suggestion, while Sakura tail wagged around in joy, making her smile and rub her head against Naruto's leg, making the blond say.

"B... but Granny if she stays with me, I'm concerned she may do something she may regret."

"And what do I tell her parents?" Naruto then asked.

"Until Sakura is cured, I feel it best she stays with you because she seems quite attached to you and may not be able to cope without you." Tsunade replied, looking down at Sakura, who was still showing affection towards the Jinchuuriki and looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

Tsunade then looked back at Naruto, her expression turned serious as she then said. "As for her parents, I shall inform them personally that you will be taking care of her. Think of this as a personal mission."

Naruto sighed, both from knowing Tsunade was right and, as Hokage, he had to follow her instructions.

"I guess." Naruto replied, before looking down at Sakura and saying to her. "Come on Sakura, let's go back to my apartment. You're staying with me for the time being."

Hearing that, Sakura hugged Naruto's legs tightly.

"Thank you, Master, thank you!" Sakura replied in joy, before stating, submissively. "I promise to do whatever you wish to make you happy."

"Ok, ok, calm down, Sakura." Naruto said as he pulled her to her feet and then asked her. "Can you use the Transformation Jutsu to hide your ears and tail for me."

Sakura nodded in reply, before she obeyed Naruto's desire, using the Transformation Jutsu again to hide her naked form and foxy appearance, while looking like she was back to normal.

As the pair left, Tsunade was unsure what could happen with the pair but knew she could trust Naruto not to cause any more headaches.

However, the blonde was unaware of the motives Sakura had in store.

-With Naruto and Sakura, several minutes later-

After they left Tsunade, allowing her to focus on studying the data she had received from Sakura's medical exams, the two walk downed Konoha's streets and back to Naruto's apartment.

But seeing the sun still high in the sky, it not even noon, Naruto thought. 'It's far too early to go back to the apartment.

"Change of plans, Sakura. I'm going to the training grounds, want to join me?" He asked, but could already guess her answer.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course Master. Anywhere you go, I will follow." She said in reply.

With her answer, Naruto started to walk to the training ground with Sakura following him, starting to get used to walking upright and still as happy as ever to be with her mate.

When they got to the training grounds, Naruto looked around, finding he and Sakura were the only ones around, making him sigh a little as he wanted to see how strong he had gotten, by sparing with Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee or even Shikamaru.

But deciding to train by himself, Naruto put his fingers together in a familiar Jutsu, before he announced. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With five Shadow Clones, Naruto was ready to train, while Sakura was just happy to watch, curious to see how strong her Alpha really was, to which she dispelled the Jutsu again, allowing her naked body to be caressed by the warm rays of the sun as she watched Naruto in the process of training.

Naruto started to fight with his Shadow Clones, who threw everything they had at the real Naruto, giving him quite a workout and tore up some of his jacket in the process.

"Great. I just got this fixed." He whined, taking it off and revealing he wasn't wearing any clothing underneath it.

"Come on guys, that all you guys have?" Naruto then asked.

"No way. We're just getting warmed up, Boss." One of the Shadow Clones replied, before the real Naruto continued to spar with his doppelgangers, exchanging punches, dodging each other's attacks and learning greater control over his Chakra, so the Kyuubi would never harm Sakura or those precious to him ever again.

-After few hours of training-

Naruto had his hands on his knees, panting and sweating a lot when heavily, while his Shadow Clones, all of whom had various bruises and injuries on their bodies, were lying on their backs, panting too.

"Great work, Boss..." One Shadow Clone commented, before he and the others all disappeared in several clouds of smoke, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone once again.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead and feeling he still had a ton of energy, Naruto then looked at his right hand, clenched it into a fist and smiled.

"I can feel it. I am getting stronger. I know it won't be long before I become the next Hokage, Believe it!" He said proudly.

Sakura smiled, both from seeing Naruto's determined attitude and from seeing Naruto's shirtless body, giving her a nice view of her mate's well-developed body and muscular form.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Looking at him, Sakura felt her urges build up, before she was unable to control herself and leapt at Naruto and pounced on him, bringing the pair down.

With Sakura on top of him, Naruto blushed deeply.

"S... Sakura what are you doing...?" The Jinchuuriki asked.

"Master make me so hot… Must have Master…" Sakura purred as she rubbed her head against Naruto's chest, making him blush deeper.

As Sakura continued her actions, making Naruto groan a little, wanting her mate and for him to continue enjoying what she was doing, her tail moved down to Naruto's legs and began to rub around his crotch, causing him to groan again, while Sakura felt herself getting hotter as her tails rubbed against the bulge forming in her Master's pants.

Trying to remain in control of himself and not end up as they did the previous night, Naruto was about to lift Sakura off of him.

However, the blond stopped when he heard the voice of the Nine-Tails tell him. ' **Go on Kit, I know you want her.** '

'Shut it Kyuubi! Sakura's still not in her right mind.' Naruto said back, not wanting to take advantage of her.

Seeing that its host was once again resisting, the Kyuubi used what Chakra it could to enter into Naruto's body, making the blond groan out as he felt both his hormones going nuts and could feel his mind becoming more feral and wild.

Continuing to let its Chakra block out Naruto's more rational side of thinking, Naruto could only moan and groan out, as his resistance to Sakura trying to please him was slowly being taken away from him.

And, unable to take anymore, Naruto suddenly grabbed Sakura by her hips and flipped her over, so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

"Oh, Master..." Sakura purred, liking the more dominant side her mate had began to show, before she closed her eyes and moaned as Naruto lowered his head and claimed her lips in a deep and passion filled kiss.

As Naruto continued to kiss Sakura, dominating her as his tongue invaded her mouth, his actions became more dominant as well, as he moved his right hand to Sakura's chest and began to rub and fondle her breast, causing the Kitsune to break from the kiss and moan out in pleasure.

"Master... Oh, Master..." Sakura moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure as her mate continued.

While his right hand continued to rub and massage Sakura's left breast, Naruto moved his head down to Sakura's right, seeing her hard nipple, which he started to play with, licking around her nipple with his tongue and causing her to arch her back a little, as a shiver of pleasure went through her.

Moving his mouth over her breast, Naruto then took it into his mouth, continuing to let his tongue lash at it, while occasionally biting down upon her nub, making Sakura gasp and moan from the combination of pleasure, pain and Naruto's dominance.

Removing his hand from her breast, Naruto moved it down, past her stomach and down her legs, before reaching her womanhood, which he began to rub around, which made Sakura whine a little as she wanted more, to feel her Alpha's fingers inside her.

Naruto kept rubbing, while removing his face from her chest and seeing the pleasure on her flushed face, while Sakura moaned louder and louder, before he decided to stop teasing her and pushed his middle and index fingers into her and started to move Sakura started to move them in and out of Sakura's pussy, making her moan loudly in pleasure as she felt her Master's fingers in her.

"Yes! Oh, Master, yes... It feels so... Ah... so good...!" Sakura got out, loving the feel as Naruto continued to finger her pussy.

However, as much as Sakura loved the pleasure of her mate's fingers inside of her, she could feel her climax was approaching, causing the vixen to then cry out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Naruto's fingers.

Removing his fingers from Sakura's pussy, the Kitsune let out a small moan at the loss of the pleasure that had filled her, for she desired more.

But when Naruto moved up, Sakura saw the bulge in his pants was bigger than before, causing her to lick her lips lustfully, as she knew her Master wanted her just as badly.

"Master, let me help with that." Sakura offered, before grabbing the sides of Naruto's pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers, allowing her to see him naked again, as well as seeing his erect cock too.

Lost in his lust, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hips as he lined up his manhood with her pussy, before plunging his cock deep inside of her, causing Sakura to gasp, before she actually howled from the pleasure.

"Master, you are so deep... Ah... Feels amazing...!" Sakura moaned loudly as she continued to let Naruto dominate her in their mating.

With each thrust, all Sakura could do was moan in joy and pleasure, while Naruto groaned out from the tightness of Sakura's pussy as his cock continued moving in and out of her.

Red Chakra soon began to seep from Naruto's body, consuming his form, before the Chakra reshaped itself around him, mainly around his lower back and head, giving him the appearance of a fox, as the Chakra atop his head shaped itself like a set of fox ears, while the Chakra behind him grew out and took the form of a tail, which just turned Sakura on more and made her continue to moan as Naruto began thrusting harder and deeper inside of her.

For another hour, Naruto and Sakura continued mating, moaning and groaning from the pleasure they were feeling, but after several more thrusts, Naruto could feel he was close to his orgasm, causing what was left of his rational side to groan out. "Sakura, I'm... I'm about to cum... Can't hold it...!"

"Me too… Ah… Oh, Master, cum inside me… Give me your seed…!" Sakura moaned in reply, for part of her wanting her mate to have his release and fill her, giving her the chance to become impregnated and bare his kits.

Unable to hold back, both Naruto and Sakura then had their climaxes, causing Sakura to cry out as she came, cumming all over Naruto's manhood, while Naruto groaned loudly as he filled Sakura with his cum.

But as they climaxed, the Kyuubi, while experiencing all the sensations of pleasure Naruto's body felt, decided to make sure Sakura was officially Naruto's mate, to which Naruto's eyes became red and slitted as the Kyuubi took control of Naruto's body, just long enough for him to bite into the left side of Sakura's neck, marking her as both Naruto's lover and his mate.

-End Lemon-

With their orgasms over, both were satisfied and panting heavily, to which, Naruto, after the Kyuubi's Chakra faded away from him, removed his cock from Sakura and laid on his back, before Sakura joined him, resting her head on his chest and purring in satisfaction.

"Master, that was wonderful..." She panted, enjoying being so close to her mate.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his mate, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him in a loving and protective manner.

However, the combination of their mating, his training beforehand and the Kyuubi meddling with his mind and body was becoming a little too much for Naruto, causing him to then close his eyes as he fell asleep.

Remaining in his arms, Sakura smiled as she watched her mate sleep, believing after pleasuring her and giving her such orgasms, he deserved all the rest he could get.

However, the mental commands that the Kyuubi had put into Sakura's mind then took effect, causing her eyes to glaze over again.

Carefully, Sakura removed herself from Naruto's embrace, before she got on all fours and started walking out of the training ground, to find the next female to claim for her mate.

-Hyuga compound-

Hinata was sleeping peacefully on her bed, for she was somewhat tired after her Team's mission and decided to get some sleep.

As she slept, dreaming of a familiar blond haired Shinobi, she was too deep in her dream to notice that outside her bedroom window, a figure made their way inside, revealing it to be Sakura.

Approaching Hinata, Sakura quietly climbed onto her bed, before she slowly moved her way up until she was hovering over Hinata's sleeping form.

Feeling the weight on top of her, Hinata moaned, which made Sakura think she might have accidentally woken the Hyuga up.

"Mmm... Naruto..." Hinata then moaned, making Sakura realize she was having a 'naughty' dream about herself and the Jinchuuriki.

'She loves master's Naruto too.' Sakura thought through her clouded mind, making her know it would make it that more easier to 'convince' Hinata to become a Kitsune like and to accept Naruto as he beloved mate and Master.

Leaning close to Hinata, Sakura, after pulling down the blanket slightly, bit into Hinata's neck, making the violet haired Kunoichi moan and shift around underneath Sakura, as her body was filled with the Kyuubi's Chakra.

As the Chakra of the Nine-Tails filled Hinata, she continued moaning and moving around as it spread through her body, before she soon underwent the same transformation Sakura underwent.

Watching Hinata continue to moan and squirm beneath her, Sakura watched on as a set of fox ear, much like hers', only violet in colour emerged from her head, which was followed by the same marks she and Naruto had on their cheeks, while frantic movements occurred underneath the sheets, causing Sakura to pull them down and take in Hinata's seductive form, which was covered by a black nightgown, and the violet tail that had emerged from her tailbone.

With her changes completes, Hinata stopped moaning and started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, revealing they too were a shade of crimson like Sakura's, she too was in the same state of mind as Sakura was before winding up with Naruto.

She had no memory of how she wound up in the room, but, thinking carefully, she could remember her name was Hinata, or that's what humans called her.

Somewhere outside the room was a strong Alpha male she loved with all her heart and would follow any command he gave her.

Lastly, the Kitsune on top of her was named Sakura, which confused Hinata as to why Sakura was on top of her in the first place.

However, with her new heightened senses, Hinata could smell Naruto's scent on Sakura, particularly around her pussy, which greatly aroused her.

As Sakura remained on top of Hinata, her Kitsune sense heightened her sense of smell, allowing her to small Hinata's need for release.

Sakura could see it in Hinata's eyes that she wanted Naruto badly, to feel the pleasures her mate had given her, which gave the Kitsune an idea.

Helping Hinata feel the same pleasure she did with Naruto, Sakura moved her head down, catching Hinata off guard as she engaged her in a lustful kiss.

Surprised by Sakura's actions, but liking them, Hinata then closed her eyes and kissed Sakura back, letting the pink haired vixen work her magic.

As Sakura and Hinata continued to kiss each other, wanting to make Hinata more comfortable, Sakura broke from Hinata's lips, moving her head down to the front of the nightgown, which she gripped with her teeth, Sakura pulled back, tearing the garment off of Hinata and leaving her completely naked.

-Upcoming Lemon-

With Hinata now naked and still beneath her, Sakura started licking around Hinata's neck and collarbone, causing the violet haired Kitsune moan from Sakura's actions, and making her moan louder when Sakura licked certain spots of her neck that were more sensitive.

Continuing to make Hinata feel good, Sakura licked down Hinata's body and to her chest, where she got a good view of her bare, D-Cup sized breasts, before mimicking the actions she remembered her mated to fill her with pleasure and started licking Hinata's left breast and nipple.

It seemed Hinata was enjoying the actions as she began to moan every time Sakura's tongue made contact with her breast and rubbed over her nipple, which encouraged Sakura to continue her actions, glad to know she and Hinata would get along greatly in their Alpha's pack.

Remembering what Naruto then did, Sakura moved her right hand down of Hinata's body, to her womanhood and used her fingers to rub around the Hyuga's lower lips, before pushing them inside, causing Hinata to suddenly gasp and cry out from the sudden pleasure.

From her moans, Sakura knew she was making Hinata feel good, the same way her mate had done for her, which encouraged the Kitsune to continue her actions, to which she removed her fingers, moved her head down to the Hyuga's pussy and began to lick it.

All Hinata was able to do was moan loudly as the Kitsune continued, filling her body with great amounts of pleasure, before Hinata, unable to contain her pleasure, then cried out as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into Sakura's mouth.

Removing her face from between Hinata's legs, Sakura, as she swallowed the Hyuga's love juices, looked down at her, seeing the satisfied expression on Hinata's face made Sakura smile.

But then, looking into Hinata's eyes, Sakura could see a strong lust building within them.

And before Sakura could react, Hinata pushed forward, causing Sakura to fall back, before the lavender haired vixen moved up and positioned herself between Sakura's legs.

Looking at Sakura's wet pussy, Hinata felt herself getting aroused again, for she could smell the scent of Naruto's cum around and in Sakura's snatch.

Wanting to both please her fellow Kitsune, as well as get a taste of her soon-to-be mate, Hinata started to lick sakura pussy, causing Sakura to moan out as she felt Hinata's tongue move deeply within her folds.

Hinata's tail waggled around in joy, knowing that after she and Sakura had finished, she would get to not only get to see her Alpha, but would get to mate with him, exciting her.

But Hinata was then broken from her thoughts of her Alpha when Sakura started to move around and moan louder, telling the violet haired vixen that Sakura was going to have her orgasm soon.

Hinata continued to eat Sakura out, licking her escaping sexual fluids for several minutes, before Hinata then removed her tongue, moved her head up slightly and made Sakura arch her back and howl as she felt Hinata bite her clit.

Too much for Sakura to handle, the pink haired vixen then climaxed, cumming all over Hinata's face and neck, before she collapsed back onto Hinata's bed, while Hinata remained where she was, licking her lips clean of Sakura's sexual fluids.

-End Lemon-

While Hinata repositioned herself, sitting like a dog on the front of her bed, Sakura got up too, before she moved over to Hinata and began running her tongue over Hinata's face and neck, cleaning what cum she had missed.

After cleaning Hinata, Sakura stared into Hinata's eyes, giving her a look that was asking 'are you ready to see your mate?'.

Hinata happily nodded in reply, causing Sakura to respond by jumping off the bed and exiting through the window, to which Hinata quickly followed, looking forward to at last seeing her Alpha, mating with him and possibly to also bare his kits.


	3. Revelations

Back at the training grounds, Naruto started to slowly groan as he came to.

However, upon opening his eyes, he found himself no longer in the wilderness, but back in the dark confinements that was his mind.

And before the blond was the Kyuubi, grinning behind its cell.

"Have fun with your mate?" It teased.

The question of the Nine-Tails made Naruto's face red, before he then realized.

"You were watching!?" Naruto yelled.

"I didn't." The Kyuubi said in defence, before it explained. "It just happens that any pleasurable sensations you experience, I experience too. And after sixteen years, it's good to actually remember how it feels to indulge in mating."

"Perverted Fox." Naruto mumbled.

Hearing that, the Nine-Tails said. "Watch what you say, brat, or else."

"Or else what?" Naruto asked, before he smirked and stated. "Behind that Seal, you can't do anything."

Naruto's comment made the Kyuubi growl, annoyed by the blond's attitude, before a smirk appeared on the bijuu's face.

"What's so funny?" Naruto questioned.

"I may be trapped here, but it doesn't stop me from influencing you or your actions." The Kyuubi said in reply.

"Attacking Sakura was your fault, not mine!" Naruto snapped, causing the Kyuubi to smirk once again.

"Foolish boy, I wasn't talking about that. I was referring to more recent actions you took." It said.

Naruto was shocked.

"You! It was you who made me lose it and sleep with Sakura!" He yelled.

"I did what I had to do." The Nine-Tails replied, before saying. "Your mate was throwing herself at you, so I assisted in making you act like a man."

"All you made me do was take advantage of Sakura!" Naruto snapped back, feeling his anger getting the better of him.

"Come on, kit, admit you liked it. I bet you even love it whenever Sakura calls you Master." The Kyuubi said, its reply caused Naruto to look away and blush deeply.

"Even if I did, it's still not right." Naruto then said, feeling it was still wrong to have sex with Sakura, to which the Nine-Tails replied. "Just relax and embrace it, Kit. She likes it, you like it. Nobody's getting hurt from this."

Feeling there was some truth to the Kyuubi's words, Naruto was about to reply.

However, before he could say a word, the Jinchuuriki let out a groan, as he felt a familiar sensation around his lower region.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Naruto's eyes shot open as he regained consciousness, letting out another groan as he felt a wet warmth move along his manhood.

For a moment, he believed it was Sakura, desiring him once again.

However, Naruto was left stunned to see Hinata, who was completely naked, had positioned herself between his legs and was sucking him off, while her tail swayed around joyously.

'Hold up, tail!' Naruto thought, shocked to see them, along with the fox ears on the Hyuga's head, before managing to ask. "Hina... Hinata, what... what happened to you...?"

"Do you like her, Master?" The Jinchuuriki then heard Sakura ask, before he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind, while she rested her head on his left shoulder.

As Hinata remained sucking Naruto's cock, the blond managed to question. "Sakura, what did... what did you do...?"

Sakura looked at him, before saying happily. "Oh, nothing, Master. I just open her true self."

Her reply made Naruto question the pink haired vixen further. "Her true self...?"

"That's right. Hinata loves Master, just like me, but was too scared to tell you, so I gave her Chakra you gave me." Sakura replied.

Naruto was shocked from what Sakura said, paling at the thought it was his fault another's life had been ruined because of him.

"Master..." Hinata spoke up, removing Naruto from his grim thoughts and making him look at her.

"Please don't be sad. Sakura is telling the truth. I don't remember much before I became like Sakura, but I know that my feelings for you have not changed. I love you, Master, and I will never stop." Hinata then said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and embraced him deeply.

The combination of Hinata's words, her hug and the feel of her D-Cup breasts against his chest made Naruto blush.

But knowing Hinata was telling the truth, Naruto then placed his arms around Hinata, embracing her back.

"I'm sorry." Naruto eventually said, continuing to hold Hinata close to him, before he then asked her. "I'm sorry I never noticed how you felt. Hinata, can you ever forgive me?"

His question made Hinata move back and look at Naruto.

"It's ok Master. I could never be mad at you, so there's nothing to forgive." She replied, smiling at Naruto, which made him smile back.

But, looking into each other's eyes, both could see the love and desire they held for one another, to which Naruto and Hinata leaned forward and engaged in a deep and loving kiss.

As Naruto and Hinata continued, the Jinchuuriki becoming more dominant as his tongue invaded Hinata's willing mouth, Sakura had moved back and smiled as she watched her mate and his new love continue to kiss.

Her arousal increasing, Sakura wanted nothing more than to join Hinata in mating with Naruto, to which the Kitsune was unable to control herself as she moved back and began nuzzling her cheek against Naruto's, while she purred.

Seeing Sakura getting close to her mate, Hinata broke from her kiss with Naruto, confusing him and Sakura, before the violet haired Kitsune then placed her hands on her mate's chest and gently pushed forward, causing Naruto to lie back down, while his manhood pointed into the air.

"C'mon Sakura." Hinata said, getting her attention. "Help me in making Master feel good."

Sakura's face lit up with joy, before she crawled beside Hinata.

Both blushed at seeing their Master's cock so hard, before both moved their heads down and started licking all around Naruto's manhood, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Sakura... Hina... Hinata, that... that feels amazing... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned, which caused both vixens' tails to sway around, glad to know they were both pleasing the blond.

Continuing to pleasure their mate, Sakura moved her head down Naruto's manhood and continued to lick his length, while Hinata, wanting to give Naruto as much pleasure as she could and to taste his seed firsthand, moved her head back over Naruto's member and resumed sucking him off.

Seeing Hinata was doing a good job in satisfying their Master, Sakura stopped her licking, before she climbed onto Naruto's chest, turned around, so her pussy was hovering over his face, showing him how wet she had gotten.

Seeing how wet she was getting, Naruto stuck his tongue out and began to lick Sakura's snatch, causing the pink haired vixen to moan as she felt her Master's tongue move across her slit.

"Wonderful, oh, Master, it's wonderful... Ah… You are so good...!" Sakura moaned out, loving the pleasure she was feeling as Naruto's tongue went deeper into her folds.

However, after several more minutes, Naruto moved his head away from Sakura's womanhood and groaned, for the pleasure Hinata was giving to him was proving too much for the Jinchuuriki to handle.

And before Naruto could say a word, he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Hinata's mouth with his cum, which she happily swallowed, enjoying the taste of her Master.

After Hinata finished swallowing Naruto's load, she removed her mouth from her mate's manhood, allowing her and Sakura to see it was still as hard as ever, making both Kitsunes blush, while their arousal and desire for Naruto just increased.

Sakura, looking at Hinata with a lustful smirk, then asked. "Are you ready for the best part?"

All Hinata could do was nod excitedly in reply, looking forward to Naruto finally mating with her, before Naruto, becoming more dominant, suddenly grabbed Sakura's hips and pushed her forward, causing he to fall on top of Hinata.

Both moaned from the combination of their Master's dominant side and the feel of their breasts and pussies rubbing against each other again, before Naruto got behind the pair, held onto Sakura's hips and pushed his cock deep into Hinata, causing her to let out a loud cry of pleasure as she felt Naruto's member enter her.

"Master!" Hinata cried out, loving the pleasure she was feeling, which caused Sakura to smirk.

"Told you he was good." She said, causing Hinata to just nod and moan in reply as Naruto continued thrusting in and out of her.

After a few minutes, Naruto removed his manhood and made Sakura moan as he inserted it inside of her and started thrusting in and out of her.

With her mate's cock inside her again, all Sakura could do was moan, enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing from her Alpha, before Naruto, after several minutes, removed his dick and inserted it back into Hinata.

Switching between the vixens, Naruto continued to provide both Sakura and Hinata with nothing but pleasure for the next few minutes.

However, feeling she was going to have her orgasm, Sakura moaned out. "I... I can't... Master, I can't hold it… Ah... I'm going to cum…!"

Letting out a cry of ecstasy, Sakura eventually had her climax, cumming all over Naruto's cock and Hinata's legs, before the pink haired Kitsune collapsed on top of Hinata, letting out a blissful sigh of pleasure.

With Sakura satisfied by her mate, she then rolled onto her back, allowing Naruto to finish claiming Hinata.

Moving so he was on top of her, Naruto then gazed into Hinata's eyes again, never noticing how beautiful they truly were, while moving his hands down to her hips, before inserting all his manhood into Hinata's pussy, causing her to moan loudly.

"Yes, Master... Ah... You are so deep, so good... I love you... I am yours'...!" Hinata moaned out loudly, while she wrapped her arms and legs around her mate, holding him close and not wanting to let go.

"I... I love you, too... Ah... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned in reply as he continued, filling Hinata's mind and body with nothing but pleasure.

Neither Alpha, nor Kitsune wanted to stop as they continued mating for another hour, sweat dripped down their bodies as they continued their actions, Naruto, remaining as dominant as ever and Hinata, being submissive, letting her Master do with her as he desired.

Both of them started to moan and move around frantically as they felt they were getting closer to their climaxes.

"H... Hinata I'm about to cum…!" Naruto groaned out.

"Me too… Ah... Oh, Master, please cum inside me...!" Hinata just moaned in reply, wanting nothing more than to feel her mate's seed inside of her.

And Hinata then got what she desired as Naruto groaned out loudly, cumming deep inside of her, while his eyes turned red and slitted for a second as the blond suddenly bit into Hinata's neck, just over where Sakura had marked her, causing the violet haired Kitsune to cry out as she too climaxed and then came, releasing her love juices all over Naruto's manhood.

-End lemon-

After cumming inside of Hinata and officially claiming her, Naruto removed his teeth from Hinata's neck, and his cock from her womanhood, the Jinchuuriki then removed himself off of Hinata and laid beside her, pulling her close to him so she was resting on his chest.

"I love you, Master..." Hinata then managed to pant out, nuzzling her head against her mate's chest.

"And I love you, too, Hinata." Naruto replied, his tone matching the love Hinata had for him.

"What about me?" Sakura then asked, taking to Naruto's chest too, while looking at her Master with a mock pout.

"And I love you, Sakura." Naruto replied, making Sakura smile, before kissing her mate.

But not wanting to miss out, Hinata joined in, engaging the pair in a passionate three-way kiss, which they gladly returned.

Breaking from the kiss, Naruto, feeling tired once again, wrapped his arms around Sakura and Hinata's waists, pulling them close to him before falling asleep, followed by the two Kitsunes, enjoying the embrace of the one they loved.


	4. Opening her True Mind

After several hours had passed, Hinata slowly opened her eyes, causing a smile on her face as she looked at the sleeping form of her mate.

About to nuzzle her head against his to wake Naruto up, Hinata found Naruto's content look too sweet to disturb and decided to just relax on her mate's chest and in his warm embrace.

But looking over, Hinata saw Sakura awake too, smiling at her.

"Have a good sleep?" Sakura asked, making Hinata nod.

"I did. Being with Master was amazing." The lavender haired vixen replied, making Sakura smirk.

"Master is always amazing, but we have to wake him up now. We can't just lie together all day, we still have our duties." Sakura replied, referring to not only serving and pleasing their mate, but finding other females for him to claim as his own.

As much as Hinata hated to bother him, she knew Sakura was right, to which she and Sakura both moved their heads down and kissed Naruto, causing him to stir a little before he woke up.

"Sakura, I had a weird dream that Hinata had fox ears and a tail, just like you, then we wound up having sex together." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

Sakura laughed.

"It wasn't a dream, Master." Sakura replied, before saying. "Turn to your left."

Confused slightly, but doing as Sakura said, Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata, who had fox ears and tail, which stunned the Jinchuuriki.

"W... wait. So if wasn't a dream, then..." Naruto began to say, looking at Sakura and Hinata. "It's true that Hinata has feelings for me."

Hinata looked at Naruto, showing the love she held for him as she then said. "It's true, Master, I have feelings for you, and I will always have those feelings. That moment we had together was the best and I never want to leave your side."

Seeing Hinata was not only in the same condition as Sakura, but knew both cared for him, Naruto made up his mind.

"C'mon girls, we're going back to my place." He told them as he got back to his feet and began to redress.

Sakura and Hinata both smiled, while their tails swayed around, knowing they could stay with their Master.

However, just as Hinata was about to leave, Sakura placed her arm before her.

"Master says we are to hide our forms." She told Hinata, who looked at Sakura, confused.

While Hinata was unsure why her mate didn't want her to remain naked, she didn't want to displease him and followed Sakura, using the Transformation Jutsu to hide their Kitsune forms, before they followed Naruto, leaving the training ground and back to his apartment.

-Sometime later-

While Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha Street, while Sakura and Hinata happily followed him, Sakura was telling Hinata about what the Kyuubi told her.

"So a giant fox inside Master told you to mark other females?" Hinata asked in a curious tone.

Sakura nodded in reply, before she said. "Thanks to the fox, it allowed me to share my feelings and gave you the confidence to tell Master you love him."

"I think we should help other females into becoming like us, so they can be happy and know what it's like pleasing Master." Sakura then told Hinata.

Hinata was a little unsure of Sakura's suggestion, but as she looked into the pink haired Kitsune's eyes, Hinata felt herself unable to look away, watching as they glowed a beautiful orange, causing Hinata's eyes to momentarily turn the same colour, as the Kyuubi used the Chakra it sealed inside of Sakura to implant the same mental commands it had placed in Sakura's mind into Hinata's, brainwashing the violet haired Kitsune as well.

After Hinata accepted the idea, they looked to see they had made it to Naruto's apartment.

When they got to the front door, Naruto placed his key in the keyhole and unlocked the door, before the blond and the two vixens entered the Uzumaki's apartment.

Turning around, Naruto then said. "I'm going to a shower to wash the sweat of me, make yourselves at home."

After dispelling their Jutsus, showing off their naked forms, Sakura and Hinata both smiled and nodded at their Master's kindness, before watching as he entered his bathroom, closed the door, which was soon filled with the sound of water pouring down.

And while both Sakura and Hinata knew that behind the bathroom door, their mate was naked again, making them both long for him to pleasure them, their eyes dulled for a second as the mental commands took them over.

" **Go. Find another female to claim.** " The Kyuubi's voice echoed in their heads, making Sakura and Hinata nod obediently, before both then left the apartment and began their search.

Jumping from roof to roof, Sakura and Hinata then looked down at the streets, seeing all the villagers and making sure not to be seen.

Curious, Hinata asked. "Any ideas of a female we can get for Master?"

Sakura thought for a moment, before she looked at Hinata and replied. "I feel like I know female that would be perfect for our Master. I think she and I were friends until we began to compete for the attention of another male we both wanted as our mate."

Hinata was surprised at what Sakura said, that she had competed with another female for another mate that wasn't their Master.

"You're saying you were in love with another male instead our Master?" Hinata asked, causing a shamed look to appear on Sakura's face.

"That's right. It was sometime ago, before I realized my feelings and my body were meant for Naruto." Sakura replied, before the pink haired Kitsune said with a smile. "But now I have the chance to renew my bond and make her as happy as us."

Glad to see Sakura smiling again, Hinata smiled too.

But though she knew they were going after another female, the Hyuga had to ask. "So who is she?"

While Sakura couldn't remember much, she remembered the name of the female that would soon belong to their Alpha.

"Ino." Sakura replied.

-Several minutes later-

As the sun began to set, Sakura and Hinata stopped as they stood on the building opposite the to the house of the next vixen they were to mark for their mate.

Looking through the window, the Kitsunes could see a young woman around their age that had platinum blonde hair that was tied up in the back and had sparkling blue eyes.

"She is beautiful." Hinata admitted, before saying. "Master will love her."

"And I know she will love Master." Sakura replied, watching as the Kunoichi then turned the sign on the door around, now reading 'closed', before she locked the door, turned off the lights and left.

Seeing Ino locking up, Hinata then looked at Sakura and asked her. "What do we do now?"

"We find Ino and make her feel pleasure like pleasure Master gives us." Sakura replied, before jumping from the rooftop and landing atop the Yamanaka's building.

Understanding, Hinata mimicked Sakura's actions, leaping over and joining the pink haired vixen on the roof, before Hinata found an open window, allowing her and Sakura to slip inside without anyone being the wiser.

-With Ino-

After closing shop, the Yamanaka decided she had enough for today and was about to head to bed.

Removing her top, revealing a light blue bra, she was about to pull out something more comfortable from her wardrobe, but stopped when she noticed an old picture of her and Sakura when they were kids.

"Sakura." Ino said, letting out a small sigh, for she had heard that Sakura's mission to save Sasuke didn't go too well and thought she maybe depressed.

"Maybe I should check on her, to see if she's alright?" Ino asked herself.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Ino didn't notice the other two figures in her room, until she heard Sakura's voice.

"I've never been better." She purred, causing Ino to quickly turn around, stunned as she saw Sakura standing before her, completely naked.

But what was a real shock to the platinum haired blonde was seeing Sakura had fox-like ears and a tail.

"S... Sakura, what happened to you? Why do you look like that?" Ino questioned, while blushing at seeing Sakura naked and her being half naked in front of her.

"I look like this because I am one with my mate. He has marked me as one of his." Sakura replied happily.

Her answer left Ino confused and made her ask. "Your mate? Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon." Sakura told Ino in a seductive tone as she closed the gap in between them, pressing her body against Ino's, while staring lustfully into Ino's eyes.

And before Ino could say a word, she blushed heavily when Sakura grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a heated kiss, pushing her tongue into the Yamanaka's mouth.

Trying to break from Sakura's lips, Ino placed her hands on Sakura's chest and then managed to push her away.

"Sakura stop!" Ino yelled.

"What has gotten into...?" She then began to ask, but suddenly let out a sharp gasp of pain as Hinata snuck behind her and bit into the Yamanaka's neck, marking her for their mate and giving her a sample of the fox Chakra that flowed through them.

After Ino collapsed onto her knees, placing her right arm over where she had been bitten, she looked behind her and groaned out. "Hinata, you too...?"

Hinata just tilted her head in a confused and cute way, before facing Sakura.

"Why is Ino not like us?" Hinata asked.

"While I was able to mark you with no problems, it was because you wanted to be with Master, but Ino is still confused." Sakura replied, before a sly smile appeared on Sakura's face as she then said. "But I know the perfect way to help her see being with our Master is what's best for her."

-Upcoming Lemon-

Grabbing Ino and picking her up bridal style, Sakura lay Ino on her bed, before the pink haired vixen climbed on top of Ino, claiming her lips in another kiss.

Feeling Sakura lips on hers' again, Ino tried to resist and remove her, but found she was getting quite wet and aroused, making it harder for the platinum haired blonde to push Sakura away.

Able to see Ino was becoming less resistant, Sakura broke her kiss and turned her attention to Hinata.

"Hinata, come and help Ino experience the pleasure our mate gives us." She instructed, causing Hinata to nod in reply, before she joined climbed onto the bed and got beside Sakura, hovering over Ino's struggling form.

'What's happening...? Why do I feel so hot...?' Ino thought to herself, finding it hard to focus as she remained underneath the vixens.

And Ino found it harder to focus when Sakura and Hinata moved their heads down to her chest and started licking her breasts, while Sakura and Hinata's tails snaked their way down the front of Ino's shorts and panties and started rubbing around and in her pussy.

"What... Ah... What are you two doing...?" Ino questioned as she continued to moan, her body being filled with pleasure, while her mind was confused and hazy.

Sakura and Hinata continued their actions, pleasuring Ino's erotic spots, until the platinum haired blonde felt her body give in, making her cry out as she had her orgasm.

However, after looking back up at her, Sakura and Hinata could see Ino, due to her mental focus as part of the Yamanaka clan, was still resisting, to which Ino, after catching her breath, then asked. "Why are you doing this...?"

Sakura smiled at Ino, before she told her. "We are just trying to make you feel good and become like us."

"I'll never wind up like you...!" Ino said back in a defiant tone.

Seeing Ino's continued resistance confused Hinata.

"Why don't you want to be like us and with our mate?" She then asked.

Replying with her own question, Ino asked back. "Who is your mate?"

"He is the most wonderful Alpha male a girl could ask for." Sakura replied in dreamy tone, before adding. "But everyone calls him Naruto."

Ino was shocked at what sakura said.

"Naruto...? He did this to you? And you want me to have sex with him too!?" Ino questioned in an equally shocked tone, before the platinum haired blonde told Sakura and Hinata. "No way! I'd never reduce myself to sleeping with that idiot! My heart belongs to Sasuke."

Her words angered Sakura.

'you will change your mind soon, Ino.' She thought, about to bite Ino again and fill her with more of the Kyuubi's Chakra in an attempt to brainwash the Yamanaka.

But before she could, Hinata spoke up.

"Sakura, let me try to make Ino join us. You helped me and I want to prove myself worthy as one of Master's mates." The Hyuga said.

Seeing that this was important to her, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Go right ahead." Sakura told her, crawling away from Ino and allowing Hinata to climb on top of her.

Looking up at Hinata, Ino asked. "Hinata, what are you...?"

Only to then be silenced when Hinata moved her head down and kissed Ino, only her kiss was more gentle and caring compared to Sakura's, causing the Yamanaka to moan in Hinata's mouth, and nothing more.

Breaking from the kiss, Hinata moved down to Ino's neck and started to plant gentle kisses around it, causing Ino to moan a little, while feeling her pussy was getting quite wet.

'Why am I letting Hinata do this...?' Ino asked herself.

'I could stop her, but it... it feels really good...' She then thought as she felt her arousal increase and her mind become a lustful haze.

Continuing to pleasure the platinum haired blonde and help her experience the pleasures she would feel if she accepted becoming Naruto's mate, Hinata moved her head down from Ino's neck, kissing down her stomach, where she reached Ino's skirt.

Placing her mouth over the top, Hinata bit down and pulled Ino's skirt down, along with her panties, showing how wet Ino's pussy had gotten, to which the lavender haired Kitsune then moved her head in between Ino's legs and pushed her tongue inside of her.

Ino felt her pleasure increase as Hinata continued to lick her pussy, to which Ino started to lose control and cried out in pure ecstasy. "Hinata... it... it feels great... Ah... I can't hold it... Gonna cum... Ahhhhhhh...!"

Unable to hold back her pleasure, Ino arched her back and screamed loudly as she came, not only releasing her love juices into Hinata's waiting mouth, but a set of fox ears and a tail, both of which were the same blonde colour as her hair then shot out from her head and lower back, making her an official Kitsune.

-End Lemon-

With her climax over, Ino fell back onto her bed, while Hinata licked the remaining cum from the platinum haired vixen's pussy, before she sat up, curious to see if she was now part of their pack.

Getting her answer, Ino sat up and looked at Sakura and Hinata, showing them her crimson red eyes, before she approached Sakura and began to lick her cheek, making Sakura giggle a little from both the tickling sensation and seeing Ino being so submissive and affectionate compared to how stubborn she was acting beforehand.

"Now Ino, are you ready meet your new Master?" Sakura asked.

Hearing her question, Ino's face lit up and her tail swung around.

"Yes, Ino wants to see Master Naruto." She then replied, making Sakura and Hinata giggle at her enthusiasm and obvious lust for their mate, to which Hinata then got off Ino, got up, before the three exited through the bedroom windows and back to Naruto's apartment, where Ino was to truly be one with her Master.


	5. Pleasures of the new Kitsunes

Arriving back at Naruto's apartment and making their way inside, Sakura and Hinata escorted Ino to the bathroom.

"Master is inside cleaning himself." Sakura said, before adding. "But I'm sure he won't mind if you join him."

Ino's tail swayed around, while her pussy got wet, showing her excitement, before she slowly opened the door and made her way inside.

After entering, Ino felt her arousal increase at seeing her soon-to-be mate cleaning himself.

Facing away from her, Naruto didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the bathroom, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, while someone was nuzzling their cheek against his.

Liking the feel, Naruto turned, about to kiss the one in the shower with him, believing it to be Sakura or Hinata, but was stunned to see who it actually was.

"Ino!" Naruto got out, breaking away from her and trying his best to cover his hardening member. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura and Hinata opened my eyes to show me I love you. I want to be your mate." Ino replied happily, before she wrapped her arms around the Jinchuuriki and hugged him, causing him to blush further at feeling her naked, wet body pressing against his.

Confused at first, Naruto then saw Ino had a set of fox ears and a tail and realized Ino too now had the Chakra of the Nine-Tails flowing through her.

Placing his hands on Ino's shoulders, Naruto was about to try and remove Ino, however, the Kyuubi had different plans.

Unleashing pheromones from both those with its Chakra, Ino's face flushed red as she took in Naruto's masculine scent, while Naruto's face began to turn red and his body began to heat up.

Unable to resist, Naruto then pulled Ino forwards, claiming her lips in a deep and forceful kiss, catching the platinum haired blonde by surprise, but she liked Naruto's dominance, making her close her eyes, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

-Upcoming lemon-

As the pair continued to kiss, Naruto increased Ino's pleasure as he moved his left hand over Ino's body and began to massage her left breast, while removing his right hand down her body and to her womanhood, before thrusting his fingers in and out of Ino's pussy, making her wetter and wetter, while increasing her pleasure and making her moan in her Alpha's mouth.

Breaking from their kiss, the Jinchuuriki, feeling more dominant and horny, then moved Ino until she was back to the wall, before he moved his head down Ino's body, to her pussy, which he began to lick, which caused the platinum haired blonde haired girl to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, that's it... Oh, Master... Ah... You are so good...!" Ino moaned.

Unable to control herself, Ino placed her hands on the back of Naruto's head, messing up his hair, while his tongue went deeper inside of her.

But soon, Ino, unable to contain her pleasure, screamed out Naruto's name erotically as she experienced her orgasm, filling Naruto's mouth with her love juices, most of which he swallowed, while the remainder of her fluids landed onto the shower floor, before being washed away down the drain.

After making her cum, Naruto then stood back up and gave Ino some room, as she recovered from the incredible orgasm the Jinchuuriki had given her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Naruto then asked.

"I... I did..." Ino replied, before looking down and taking in the sight of Naruto's fully erect manhood.

Feeling her body heating up again, Ino wanted to return the pleasure Naruto had given her, to which the platinum haired blonde haired girl then got on her knees, took a hold of Naruto's dick and took all of the Jinchuuriki's cock into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, dancing her tongue around Naruto's manhood, which made Naruto groan in pleasure.

For several minutes, Ino continued her blowjob, filling her ears with the sound of Naruto groaning in pleasure and approval.

But soon, the Jinchuuriki felt his orgasm coming, causing him to call out. "Ino... I can't hold it... I'm... I'm cumming...!"

As Naruto arched his head into the air, the Jinchuuriki had his climax, releasing his load into Ino's mouth, which she was more than happy to swallow.

Removing Naruto's cock from her mouth, Ino asked. "Did Master like that?"

"Yeah, I did..." Naruto told Ino, which made her pleased with herself that she was able to do such a good job to please her Alpha.

"I'm happy Master is happy." Ino replied in a submissive tone, as she smiled at him, before she stated seductively. "And you tasted very good too."

Naruto smiled back, before he then grabbed Ino, held her close to him as he inserted his member into Ino's vagina, before Naruto began to thrust back and forth inside of Ino.

"Oh, Naruto...Ah... Don't stop... Please more... Oh, Naruto... Give me more...!" Ino moaned out as she wrapped her slender and sexy legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, wanting to feel of her Alpha inside of her.

"Oh, yes... That's it, Ino... Ah... Keep going... You're so... Ah... so good...!"Naruto groaned in reply as he continued to dominate her, causing both their minds to go hazy with pleasure

As Naruto and Ino continued, both of them soon felt their climaxes about to hit them after an hour of sex, causing Naruto to groan out. "Oh, Ino... Ah... Ino... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Yes, Master Naruto... Ah... Me too... Ah... And I want it... Ah... Give to me... Ah... Oh, Yes... Come inside me...!" Ino replied with the same amount of pleasure in her tone, part of her wanting to become a mother to her mate's kits.

Both tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but inevitably, Ino cried out Naruto's name in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over the Jinchuuriki's manhood, which was enough to set off Naruto's orgasm.

And with loud groan of ecstasy, Naruto filled Ino's womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Naruto and Ino rested against the wall, both panting as their bodies demanded oxygen.

And once they both had recovered from their orgasms, Naruto removed his cock from Ino's pussy, before both stared into each other's eyes, which were full of love for the other.

However, while Ino was glad Naruto had mated with her, there was one last thing he needed to do to her.

Tilting her head to show where Sakura had bitten her, Naruto moved his head down and sunk his teeth into Ino's neck, making her moan, for she could feel she now officially belonged to him.

-End Lemon-

Removing his face from her neck, Naruto smiled at Ino.

"How do you feel knowing that you're my mate?" He asked, still feeling dominant, while Ino just smiled happily.

"I was always yours', it just took Sakura and Hinata's actions on my body to make me realize it." She replied in a warm and submissive tone, causing Naruto to continue smiling at her.

Looking at Ino, Naruto grabbed a washcloth.

"Let's get you clean." He said slyly, before rubbing the cloth across Ino's breasts, making her moan in enjoyment as the Jinchuuriki started to help wash her body.

-Back in the living room-

While glad the new female of their pack was enjoying herself, Sakura looked at Hinata.

"We should find more females for Master." The pink haired Kitsune then said, making Hinata smile and nod, liking the idea, believing they were not only making Naruto happy, but were continuing to to make the other females of Konoha as happy as them.

Leaving the apartment for a second time, Sakura and Hinata split off in opposite directions, each determined to find another female to mark for their Alpha and make a Kitsune just like them.

-With Hinata-

After jumping on top of the apartment's rooftop, Hinata, looked down at the streets, curious as to which female should be claimed next.

But with so many villagers still around, it was hard for her to choose.

Remembering she had a special power that would allow her to see not just the Chakra of those, but could also allow her to see from great distances, the Hyuga activated her Byakugan and continued to look around.

However, her search came to a halt when she picked up on a Chakra signature of a strong Kunoichi.

Letting her eyes return to normal, Hinata made her way through Konoha, Hinata, following the Kunoichi, until she arrived back at the training ground and saw the female she had been following.

Watching her for a moment, Hinata took in the Kunoichi's appearance.

She had brown hair that was done up in two buns, brown coloured eyes and sported a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, while a pair of maroon pants covered her legs and was currently throwing multiple Kunai at a practice dummy with near perfect accuracy.

While the lavender haired vixen was unable to recall her name, she knew that not only was the female before her a friend to her and her mate, but believed she would be another female, perfect for Naruto to claim.

'She will be perfect for Master.' Hinata thought, as she got down onto all fours and slowly began to crawl towards the brunette.

Too distracted in her training, Tenten kept throwing Kunai at the dummy, hitting it in the head, chest and crotch, unaware someone was slowly getting close to her, until the brunette felt a weight press against her back, knocking her onto her stomach.

Still armed with a Kunai, Tenten turned her head to the side, about to strike down whoever had attacked her.

But seeing Hinata on her back, as well as her fox ears, tail and naked body, left Tenten stunned.

"Hin... Hinata? What are you doing...?" She then managed to ask, blushing from the position she and the naked Hyuga were in.

However, Hinata just ignored Tenten's question, for she could see the confusion and resistance on her face, knowing she would be reluctant into becoming a Kitsune like Ino was, and responded by moving her head down to Tenten's neck, where she began to gently lick around it, causing the brunette to gasp in surprise and pleasure.

While part of Tenten was actually enjoying the sensation of Hinata's tongue running along her neck, Tenten then came back to her senses and tried to pull hinata off of her.

"H... Hinata, stop it...!" She called out.

Doing as she had been told, Hinata tilted her head and asked, confused. "How come? Doesn't it feel nice?"

Tenten didn't answer and just blushed.

"Why... why are you doing this...?" Tenten then questioned.

"I'm just trying to help in making you feel good so you will see being like me is what's best for you." Hinata replied, before she resumed licking Tenten's neck, filling the brunette with shock, confusion and pleasure.

Tenten was stunned from Hinata's reply and her actions, trying her hardest to resist moaning, but then Tenten was unable to hold back as she felt Hinata's tail move down into her her pants and started to rub her pussy.

"Hinata...!" Tenten moaned loudly, feeling the tail slowly move in and out of her.

Hearing her moans encouraged Hinata to continue, pushing her tail deeper into Tenten's folds, while increasing the brunette's pleasure as she moved her hands underneath Tenten and began to gently massage her breasts.

The combination of Hinata's hands rubbing her breasts and her tail continuing to slide in and out of her womanhood caused Tenten to continue moaning, while she started to feel lightheaded, losing herself in the pleasure being forced upon her.

"H... Hinata don't stop... Ah... that feel's so good...!" Tenten moaned out.

Complying with her plea, Hinata continued her actions, causing Tenten to continue to moan, feeling nothing but pleasure, while all her other thoughts and feelings faded away.

Hinata, sensing Tenten was close to her release, then removed her hands from Tenten's breasts and grabbed her by the hips, repositioning the brunette so she was lying in her back and her breasts were pressing against Hinata's, before the lavender haired Kitsune engaged Tenten in a passionate kiss.

However, Tenten then broke from Hinata's lips as she cried out and had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Hinata's tail and in her panties.

With her orgasm over, Tenten lay on her back, her chest heaving, while Hinata stared at her, seeing a look of bliss and content, making the Hyuga believe it was the perfect time to make Tenten like her.

After removing her tail and using her teeth to strip Tenten of her clothing, letting Hinata see the brunette's naked form, she then gently bit Tenten's neck long enough to allow a portion of the fox Chakra inside of her to enter Tenten, which caused her to moan, as fox ears and a tail then emerged from her being, while her eye colour changed to red.

Looking at Hinata, a warm smile appeared on Tenten's face upon seeing the Kitsune above her, causing Hinata to then ask. "How do you feel Tenten, are you ready to meet your mate?"

Getting her answer, an excited smile appeared on Tenten's face, causing Hinata to smile back.

Removing herself from Tenten, Hinata began to head back to the Uzumaki's apartment, causing Tenten to follow close behind, knowing that where the lavender haired vixen was going, her soon-to-be mate would be there waiting for her.

-Meanwhile, with Sakura-

While Hinata had used her sight to find and claim another female, Sakura was using her sense of smell.

Sneaking through the alleys and keeping in the shadows, the pink haired Kitsune soon Sakura arrived at her destination.

The Inuzuka residence.

Following the scent, Sakura, after entering the compound, came across the source as she entered a bedroom and saw a young woman, with long brown hair, red fang-like tattoos on both of her cheeks and looked to be around her age, who was completely naked and moaning loudly as she was pleasuring herself, to which the pink haired vixen could smell the female was in heat.

As Sakura watched as the woman, which was Kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka, she had inserted two fingers into her pussy and was masturbating.

Because she was an Inuzuka, those of her clan not only gained the senses of a canine, but the sexual needs of one too, in which Hana, unable to control herself and was now trying to satisfy her urges.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Seeing Hana pleasuring herself, Hana then stopped when Sakura suddenly pounced, climbing on top of her and claiming the Inuzuka in a deep and lustful kiss.

Normally another Kunoichi kissing her would stun Hana, let alone one that was naked, but due to her urges, she instead returned the kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Hana, giving into her animalistic urges, grabbed Sakura and pushed her back, causing the pink haired vixen to fall onto her back, before she moaned out as she felt Hana's tongue lick at Sakura's pussy.

"Oh, yes... that feels so good... Ah... Keep going…!" Sakura moaned loudly, enjoying the feel of Hana's tongue lashing at her vagina.

Hana did as Sakura had moaned, continuing to provide Sakura with pleasure, but after several minutes, Sakura, her movements turning frantic, then moaned out. "I can't... I can't hold it... I'm cumming...!"

Unable to contain her pleasure, Sakura then cried out in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Hana's mouth, which she mindlessly swallowed.

With her climax over, Hana removed her face from Sakura' pussy and stared lustfully at the pink haired vixen.

Seeing Hana wanted more, as well as smelling Hana's desire, Sakura grabbed Hana's hips, flipped them around and repositioned them so she was on top of her and her pussy was hovering over the Inuzaka's face, while Hana was looking down at hers'.

And, acting on her instincts, Hana moved her head down and pushed her head into Sakura's waiting pussy, causing Sakura to let out another cry of pleasure, before Sakura moved her head, pushing her tongue inside the pink haired Kitsune's folds.

Sakura and Hana continued to lick the other's pussy for several more minutes, until both were unable to hold back loud cries of pleasure as they had their orgasms, releasing their sexual fluids into the other's mouths.

-End Lemon-

With their climaxes over, Sakura got off of Hana and tuned to face the Inuzuka, looking to see her flushed face and heaving chest, before she bit Hana's neck and marked Hana, causing brown fox-like ears to emerge from her head, her eyes to turn a glassy red and her to grow a long brown tail out of her lower back, claiming the Inuzuka as another mate for her Alpha.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked, curious as to how Hana would reply.

But due to her Inuzuka blood, her mind remained in a primal state, to which Hana then nuzzled her cheek against Sakura's, which made Sakura smile at Hana's actions, causing her to nuzzle back and think. 'So loyal and affectionate. Master Naruto will love you.'


	6. More Mates, More Mating

Returning back to the domain of their Master, Sakura and Hana both smiled joyfully, to which Sakura couldn't wait for Naruto to mate with her once again, while Hana felt herself getting quite wet, knowing she soon would be introduced to her new Master and would be one with him and his pack.

As the pair arrived, Sakura smiled when she saw Hinata, as well as the female she had marked, to which she and Hana approached the lavender haired Kitsune and the brunette.

"Nice work Hinata." Sakura said, before looking over at Tenten, taking in her figure, as she then asked her and Hana. "Are you two ready to meet your Master?"

Hana and Tenten just smiled, while their tails swayed around, showing their eagerness, making both Sakura and Hinata smile.

Getting their replies, Hinata placed her hand on the knob and twisted it, causing it to open and allowing the four inside, where they blushed at the sight before them.

Naruto was sitting on his couch, still naked, his head was back, his eyes closed as he groaned out in pleasure, for Ino, who was naked too, was sitting in between his legs, happily licking and sucking her Master's member.

"That's it, Ino... that's it... Ah...!" Naruto then groaned as he rubbed the back of Ino's head, making her happy that she was making her mate feel so good, which encouraged her to continue.

Upon seeing their soon-to-be mate and the platinum haired vixen in the middle of their pleasure, Hana and Tenten whimpered a little, for both could feel their bodies starting to feel warm, while their pussies were getting quite wet with arousal, making them desire the blond more and more.

"Ino...!" Naruto then groaned as he had his release, cumming into the platinum haired vixen's mouth, which she happily swallowed, enjoying the taste of her mate.

After removing her lips from his cock, Ino looked at Naruto in lust, as she saw his manhood was still completely hard, making her crawl up his body and sit on his lap.

However, before things could go further between them, Hinata spoke up, getting the attention of Ino and their Master.

"Master. Sakura and I found two more females who want to mate with you." The Hyuga said, causing Naruto to turn his head, showing his eyes were red, slitted and filled with a great desire for pleasure, before he smirked deviously.

Removing Ino from his lap, Naruto then made a motion with his index finger, telling the two new Kitsunes to come to him.

And, unable to disobey him, Hana and Tenten approached the Jinchuuriki, climbing upon the couch and sitting either side of him, before both started nuzzling their heads against Naruto's neck, enjoying the feel of being so close to their Master, taking in his scent and knowing soon the blond would take and claim them as his.

As Hana and Tenten continued showing their newfound affection towards Naruto, Ino crossed her arms and huffed.

"No fair. Master Naruto was going to mate with me again." She whined.

"Don't worry." Sakura then said, wrapping her arms around Ino from behind. "Master has lots of energy. After he mates with them, you'll get your turn."

"And until then, we can always keep each other company." Hinata then purred as she joined Sakura and began to rub Ino's left breast, while her lips moved around Ino's neck, causing the Yamanaka to moan.

Breaking her lips from Ino's neck and moving around, Hinata faced Ino and wrapped her arms around the platinum haired blonde, engaging her in a loving kiss, which made Ino moan in Hinata's mouth, before she returned the kiss.

While their hands started to roam across each other's bodies, feeling surges of pleasure when they felt their tails being rubbed, Sakura joined in from behind and began pinching Ino's nippleses, which caused the Yamanaka to then break from Hinata's lips and gasp.

"Oh, Sakura... Hinata, you are so good...!" She moaned blissfully.

Sakura smiled at hearing that, before saying. "I'm glad you feel good. Afterall since we all belong to Master Naruto, we have to learn to get along."

Ino just nodded in reply, unable to say a word, for the pleasure she was getting from Sakura and Hinata was blocking her ability to think clearly.

As Sakura kept going, mimicking Hinata's previous actions and administering kisses around her neck, Hinata began kissing Ino's chest, before lowering herself onto her knees and kissing down her body until the lavender haired Kitsune had gotten to Ino's pussy.

Seeing she was getting quite wet from their pleasure, Hinata licked her lips, before her tongue dove deep into Ino's folds, making her gasp and moan loudly.

"Hinata!" Ino cried out, enjoying the pleasure her fellow vixen was giving her.

Hearing her moaning, Hinata smiled as she kept pleasuring Ino, letting her tongue move as deep as it could, while moving it around, trying to find the most erotic spots in the platinum haired Kitsune's vagina that gave her the most pleasure.

"Hina... Oh, Hinata, yes... I can feel it... I... I'm going to cum...!" Ino moaned loudly, enjoying the pleasure her fellow Kitsune had given her, until she cried out and climaxed, cumming all over Hinata's face and chest.

After her climax, Ino feel back, to which Sakura caught her, letting Ino rest her head on her's breasts.

"So good..." Ino moaned, making Sakura smile.

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself, but now it's our turn." She then said, making Ino nod in reply, before she got up and approached Hinata alongside Sakura, to which the pair let their tongues out, running them across Hinata's face and breasts, wiping off all of Ino's sexual fluids.

Hinata giggled at the sensation of Sakura and Ino's tongues, which tickled as they moved around her face, but also made her moan whenever either ran their tongue over her nipples.

And after Sakura and Ino were finished, licking the last of Ino's cum off their lips, Sakura got onto her back and spread her legs out, allowing Hinata and Ino to see how wet she had gotten.

Returning the pleasure they had given her, Ino got down, positioning herself in between Sakura's legs and began to lick Sakura's pussy, making the pink haired vixen moan in pleasure and approval.

But not being left out, Hinata then joined, to which she positioned herself just above Sakura's face, which caused her pussy to hover over Sakura, who could both see and smell her arousal, causing her to let her tongue out and lash at the Hyuga's womanhood.

While Sakura, Hinata and Ino were in the midst of pleasure , so too were Hana and Tenten, who were having their fun with Naruto.

Breaking away from their nuzzling, both started licking down Naruto's body, making him groan a little in approval from their actions, until both had reached his manhood.

While both wanted it, Hana, being an Inuzuka, showed her dominance over Tenten as she then moved her head over the tip and began to lick and suck it.

"That's it... that's it... Ah... Feels so good...!" Naruto groaned out, letting his lust consume him as he then placed his right hand on the back of Hana's head, pushing it down and forcing her to take his cock into her mouth.

His actions caught Hana off guard for a moment, but wanting to please him and prove she was worthy to be his, Hana started to move her head up and down her Alpha's dick, while Tenten, not wanting to be outdone, joined in as she licked around the rest of Naruto's member that Hana had yet to blow.

Feeling both Kitsunes pleasuring him, filled Naruto with great amounts of pleasure, which soon needed to be released, causing the Jinchuuriki to groan. " Hana... Ten… Ah... Tenten, I'm going to cum...!"

Hearing Naruto's words encouraged both vixens to continue, wanting nothing more than their Master to experience his pleasure and have his climax.

And, unable to contain himself, Naruto then groaned out loudly as he then came, releasing his cum into Hana's mouth, making her mentally smile, both from knowing she and Tenten had pleased him, as well as having her Master's love juice fill her mouth, which tasted wonderful and made her addicted to it and his cock.

Removing her mouth and swallowing his load, Hana then looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"You taste wonderful, Master. I'm happy hinata and sakura help us open our eyes." She said happily, making Tenten smile and nod in agreement.

Naruto smiled back from their replies, as well as their submission towards him, making the Jinchuuriki decide it was time to claim them both as his, to which he suddenly reached out and grabbed both Hana and Tenten's arms and threw them onto the couch, before repositioning them so Hana was lying on her back and Tenten was on top of her.

The combination of Naruto showing his dominance over them and the feel of their breasts and pussies pressing and rubbing made both vixens moan.

As he got back on the couch, Naruto positioned himself behind the pair, before he grabbed Tenten's hips, making her moan as she felt his cock start to rub around her snatch.

"Let me show you the pleasure I give to your Kitsune sisters." Naruto then said, pushing his hips forward and causing Tenten to cry out, feeling nothing but pleasure as the Jinchuuriki's manhood went deep into her vagina.

"Oh, Master, it feels good... so good...!" Tenten cried out in pleasure.

Hearing her statement and her pleasure, Naruto smiled at her as he continued to move in and out of Tenten, before letting out almost primal groans from the feeling of her vagina walls clamping down around his member.

"Tenten, so tight... so good...!" The blond groaned as his urges overweight his normal way of thinking, causing him to continue, pleasing the brunette like he was a fox in heat.

However, as much as Tenten was enjoying the pleasure, she was saddened as she felt Naruto pull out of her, before Hana moaned, for the Jinchuuriki decided it was her turn.

"Yes, oh, Master... Master...!" Hana moaned out, feeling the same pleasures Tenten had experienced.

Her whole body rocked with pleasure as she felt her Alpha continue to let his manhood slide in and out of her pussy, while the feel of Tenten's breasts against hers' only heightened the Inuzuka's feelings.

Naruto, after removing his cock from Hana, inserted it back into Tenten, switching between both females, giving both nothing but pure pleasure for over an hour, which caused both to moan erotically, while they felt their minds and bodies giving in.

After inserting it back into Tenten, she began to feel her body tense up and knew she was close to her limit.

"Master... I can't... I can't hold it... I'm... I'm cumming...!" The brunette got out, before letting out a final cry of ecstasy as she had her release, causing Naruto to move his head down to Tenten's neck, to the spot Hinata had bit and sunk his teeth into it, claiming her as his own.

With Tenten marked and her climax over, she felt her arms and legs give out, causing her to fall on top of Hana, who moaned.

Her moaning was not just caused by Tenten, but by Naruto, as he had inserted his still hard member back into her and resumed mating with her until the Inuzuka too gave in and had her orgasm, causing her to arch her back before she lay down.

With their pleasure over, both Hana and Tenten breathed heavily, their chests heaving for oxygen, while their bodies needed to rest after the pleasure they felt.

"Master... so good..." Hana managed to say in a dazed/satisfied tone, causing Tenten, who was resting her head on Hana's breasts, to nod in agreement with her.

The Inuzuka then moaned as she felt her Alpha's cock leave her body, revealing it was still hard.

"Oh, Master." Naruto heard Ino purr, making him look over and smirk, seeing the platinum haired blonde, as well as Sakura and Hinata, all three on all fours, facing away from him, but giving him a wonderful view of their butts and pussies, while he could see their desire for him and his cock in their lust filled eyes.

Naruto smirked once again as he got up and walked over to them.

"To make it fair for the three of you. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Jinchuuriki then called out, creating two Shadow Clones, both of whom were just as naked and lustful as the real Naruto, before all three approached the waiting Kitsunes, to which the sounds of intense mating soon filled Naruto's apartment long into the night.


	7. Awakening of the Alpha

After several hours of mating with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana, Naruto had finally run out of energy and had taken to his bed, falling asleep as soon as he had hit the mattress, while his mates happily snuggled up to him, wanting to get as close to their love as they could.

While Sakura had taken to resting directly on top of Naruto, nuzzling her head against his chest, Hinata and Ino were resting on Naruto's sides, pressing their bodies to their mate's to be as close to him as possible, while Tenten and Hana, who now bore Naruto's mark were behind Hinata and Ino, nuzzling their bodies against the other vixen's backs.

However, as they slept, while the girls were all sleeping peacefully with content and satisfied smiles on their faces, Naruto was groaning a little in his sleep, while the seal on his stomach had a faint orange aura around it.

-With Naruto-

Finding himself back in his mind and confronting the Kyuubi, it smirked from behind the seal at seeing the blond.

"How does it feel having five females as your mates?" The Kyuubi asked Naruto in a sly tone.

"They are not my mates! You tricked them and manipulated me into having sex!" Naruto snapped back, amusing the Kyuubi at seeing Naruto's frustration.

"I didn't trick them. I merely helped them realize being with you is what's best for them." The Kyuubi replied, before saying. "I bet you like it."

Naruto blushed both from embarrassment and knowing that part of what the Bijuu had said was true.

While Naruto had grown up with nobody in his life, after becoming a Shinobi, he had gained many people close to him.

And with Sakura and the others being so warm and affectionate towards him, the blond liked the feel of having others close to him that loved him and wanted to be with him, causing the Jinchuuriki to then sigh and look at the Nine-Tails.

"I guess you're right. It does feel nice to have someone with you." Naruto admitted.

Hearing him agree, the Kyuubi smirked.

"That's right, it does." The Kyuubi then said, before stating. "These lovely vixens have all shown their love to you, there is no need to hide your feelings."

"They do love me..." Naruto replied as he continued to talk with the Nine-Tails, failing to notice the orange shimmer in its eyes.

"They are happy being with you. And you are happy with them." It then told Naruto, who slowly nodded his head, while his eyes dulled and glazed over, making the Kyuubi smirk victoriously.

Thanks to the added Chakra within Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana, the Kyuubi could feel its power had increased and knew it had enough power to influence the way Naruto thought.

While it knew that even if there were five hundred females longing for him, Naruto's will would still be strong enough to resist the Kyuubi completely and would never accept to releasing it from the seal, but with the five, it could make some 'adjustments' to its host to give both a more comfortable and pleasing lifestyle.

"I am happy with them..." Naruto then said, his tone turning distant, showing he was falling under the Kyuubi's thrall.

"Good boy." The Kyuubi commented, enjoying the control it had over Naruto as it used one of its tails to pet his head, before the Bijuu got serious and said. "However, there are other females out there. Help them realize their fate is with you."

"Their fate is with me..." Naruto just said in reply.

Believing it had planted the commands deep in its host, the Kyuubi decided to finish.

Bringing its right claw out from the seal, the Nine-Tails made a motion with its index finger, telling Naruto to come to it.

Naruto started to slowly walk forward, approaching the Kyuubi until he was standing just before the seal, causing the Nine-Tails to smirk one last time.

"Now to complete your change." The Kyuubi then said as orange coloured Chakra seeped up from the ground and began to move around Naruto's body, consuming his form, which started off just circling the blond, before the Chakra increased and became more solid, transforming to a Chakra-like cocoon.

Seeing Naruto now enveloped deep within its Chakra and noticing that the back of the Chakra had expanded to a familiar shape, which began to sway around, the Kyuubi commented. "Kit, when you wake up, you're going to be happy with your mates, but you will soon need to find a new place to live with your loved ones."

-The next morning-

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto groaned as he awoke.

While the sunlight shone through the blinds hit his face, that was only partially the reason he had awoken.

The second was feeling a pleasant, wet warmth around his lower body, causing the Jinchuuriki to sit up, open his eyes and smile, seeing the sensation he felt was being caused by Sakura, who was in between his legs, giving him a loving blowjob.

Seeing her mate now awake, Sakura removed her mouth off Naruto's cock and asked. "Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?"

A sly smile appeared on Naruto's face, before he looked over at Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana and said in reply. "With all of you by my side, how do you think?"

Naruto's words made the five Kitsunes blush.

"I'm glad, Master." Hinata then replied on behalf on Sakura and the others, before nuzzling her cheek affectionately against his, which to Naruto felt quite nice and actually made him purr.

While Hinata continued showing her love towards the Jinchuuriki, Sakura moved her head back down, about to continue pleasuring her mate, however, hearing a knock at his front door, caused Naruto to break sit up, allowing Sakura time to move, before Naruto got up, found his pants, which were lying on the floor and put them on, noticing there was some discomfort upon putting them on, especially around his lower back, but he just ignored it.

Leaving his bedroom and after making his way to the front door, Naruto was about to ask who it was.

But before he said a single word, unsure how, Naruto could sense it was Shizune who was outside, to which he opened the door, confused to see he was right.

And confused further at the sudden stunned look on the raven-haired Kunoichi's face.

"Naruto?" Shizune got out, before she questioned. "What happened to you?"

Naruto was confused at Shizune's question, making him question back. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you look like a fox?" Shizune then asked.

Hearing what Shizune had asked left the blond confused further, until he felt the discomfort around his lower back again, making him turn his head and look to see an orange coloured fox tail was poking out of the back of his pants, before he took a guess and felt around his head, feeling a set of fox shaped ears were poking from the top of it.

Naruto started to remember what had happened that night, that he had talking to the kyuubi, before it turned to a blur, making him shake his head, look at Shizune and ask her. "Did you come here for something?"

Deciding to put Naruto's 'new appearance' on the side, Shizune nodded.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you about the latest conditions on Sakura." Shizune replied, betting Tsunade would want to know how Naruto wound up in a similar condition.

"Ok. I'll be there shortly." Naruto said as he walked back inside.

"While I get ready, make yourself at home." Naruto offered Shizune as he headed back into his bedroom.

"Thank you." Shizune said, before she bowed and made her way inside, taking a seat on Naruto's couch.

"No problem." Naruto replied as he smiled at Shizune and then turned, heading back to his bedroom, which caused the smile to turn to a small smirk as he left Shizune, who was oblivious to what was going on around her and what was going to happen to her.

-With Naruto-

Entering his bedroom, the faces of his mates lit up upon seeing the blond again.

"Who was it, Master?" Ino asked in a curious tone, hoping that whoever it was, Naruto had managed to get rid of so they could continue mating.

"It's Shizune." Naruto replied as he gathered up the remainder of his clothing.

"She wants me to talk with Tsunade about you." He then said, pointing at Sakura. "And how you are doing."

"I've never been better." Sakura replied, her tone a mixture of happiness, love and submissiveness, which caused Naruto to smile at the pink haired Kitsune, before he gave her a quick, but loving kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto replied, cupping Sakura's chin, while he stared deeply into her eyes.

"And that's why I want you to claim Shizune for me. Show her how happy she can be." He instructed as his azure coloured eyes changed, turning a bright orange, which caused Sakura's eyes to dull and glaze over as she then nodded her head.

"Yes Master. I will show Shizune my happiness." Sakura replied in an obedient tone, making Naruto smirk for a second time, before kissing Sakura once again.

After breaking from her lips, Naruto, after using a Transformation Jutsu to hide his fox features and placing the last of his clothing on, left his bedroom and apartment, before headed of to Hokage's Tower, leaving Shizune alone.

Watching Naruto leave, Shizune was about to leave too, but stopped and blushed when she saw Sakura walk out of Naruto's bedroom, not caring she was naked in front of another woman.

"S... Sakura why are you naked? Where are your clothes?" Shizune questioned, blushing upon seeing Sakura's naked form.

"I'm naked because clothing is so constricting." Sakura replied, before she added. "Also, Master likes seeing us like this."

"Master?" Shizune asked, confused at what Sakura meant by 'Master', as well as the 'us' part of her reply, before the raven-haired Kunoichi then got her answer, for Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana all emerged from Naruto's bedroom, stunning Shizune further at seeing the four naked and with fox features too.

Shocked, Shizune questioned. "Wha... what's going on here...?

"After Master helped me realize that I was meant to be his, I helped my Kitsune sisters into realizing that they too were meant to live and please him." Sakura explained, before she smiled slyly at Shizune.

"And I plan to help you realize that too." Sakura purred.

Backing away from Sakura slightly, feeling nervous, Shizune asked. "What do you mean by...?"

However, Shizune was forced to stop speaking as Sakura suddenly pounced forward, pushing Shizune back onto Naruto's couch, before claiming her lips in a forceful kiss.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Confused and shocked by Sakura's actions, Shizune tried to pry Sakura away from her, however, the pink haired vixen just ignored Shizune and continued kissing her, while her right hand moved down the front of Shizune's kimono and to her left breast, which she began to massage and fondle, causing Shizune to moan loudly in Sakura's mouth.

Breaking from her lips, Sakura looked over at Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana, all four were enjoying their Kitsune sister pleasuring Shizune.

"Can we 'assist' you?" Tenten offered, making Sakura smile at what Tenten really meant, but shook her head.

"No, I'm sure I can help Shizune see that being like us will be the best thing for her." Sakura replied as she pinched Shizune's nipple, causing the raven-haired Kunoichi to gasp loudly.

"I think it would be better if you all went out and each found another mate for our Master." Sakura then suggested, her eyes turning a beautiful orange, causing their eyes to momentarily turn the same colour, as the four fell under the Kyuubi's influence.

"Good idea." Ino said, as she, Hinata, Tenten and Hana then all called out. "Transform!"

Creating a massive cloud of smoke, which quickly died down, the four looked like their old selves, hiding their fox ears, their tails and naked bodies as they then left Naruto's apartment to find four more women to claim for their mate.

Watching Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana leave, Sakura smiled as she watched the door close, making her turn all her attention back on Shizune.

"Now where were we?" Sakura asked, teasing Shizune as she pinched and pulled her nipple, making her moan and whimper.

"Sakura, you... you need to stop this... I..." Shizune moaned, but couldn't finish her pleas, for she felt something furry going under her kimono, up her legs and began to rub up and down her covered pussy, increasing Shizune's moaning and Sakura's smirking.

"I've only begun." Sakura told Shizune, before she lowered her head down to Shizune's ear and whispered. "And I won't finish until you cum and cry out Master's name."

Finishing her statement, Sakura licked Shizune's ear, making her shiver from the pleasure forced upon her, which just increased as Sakura moved her head over to Shizune's neck and started licking, kissing and sucking around it, while continuing to stimulate her breasts and pussy with her fingers and tail.

As Sakura continued, kissing and rubbing Shizune's body in all the right spots, Shizune couldn't hold it, causing her to then moan out. "Sakura, I... I can't... I can't hold it anymore...!"

"Then just relax and let it go." Sakura replied, continuing to let her tail rub against Shizune's panties, until she was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids, which left a large stain on the front of her panties and trailed down her legs.

Seeing Shizune's flushed face, Sakura could tell Shizune had enjoyed the pleasure she had experienced, even if she would say otherwise, but also knew it wasn't enough to make the raven-haired Kunoichi accept the joyous life as a submissive female Kitsune and decided to indulge Shizune in further pleasure, as well as add to her own.

Sakura then started to take the kimono off of Shizune, who put up little to no resistance, making the pink haired vixen smirk.

Tossing her clothing aside, Sakura looked down at Shizune, taking in her body.

Her slender figure, her C-Cup breasts that were covered by a black bra and her panties, which were soaked in her sexual fluids and caused Sakura to lick her lips hungrily before she tore off Shizune's underwear and left Shizune completely naked.

While moving her head down Shizune's legs, Sakura placed her hands firmly on Shizune's wrists, making sure Shizune stayed in position as she continued pleasuring her.

Letting her tongue move across her legs, Sakura licked up the nectars of Shizune's womanhood, before moving up to Shizune's pussy, which she gave one long lick to, making Shizune moan and arch her back as best she could, while still being held down by Sakura.

"Sakura!" Shizune cried out, bucking her hips and forcing Sakura's face deep into her pussy.

Seeing Shizune now wanting pleasure, the pink haired Kitsune quickly released her hold over Shizune's arms and turned around so she was looking down at Shizune's pussy, while hers' was above Shizune's face.

"You are in for a treat." Sakura purred, before she let her tongue out once again and started to slide it into Shizune's folds, causing Shizune to gasp, writhe and then moan from the sensations she was experiencing.

Unable to help herself, Shizune started to do same thing like Sakura, to which she lifted her head up and started to lick it around Sakura's lower lips, before letting her tongue sink into Sakura's womanhood.

Sakura started to moan, enjoying the actions of Shizune.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, Shizune, that's it... keep licking...!" Sakura moaned out, to which her moans increased as Shizune did as she was told and continued licking.

But remembering both Shizune's pleasure and what Naruto had commanded, Sakura resumed her actions and continued to eat Shizune out.

The pair continued licking the other's pussy for several more minutes, filling Naruto's apartment with their moans of pleasure.

However, Shizune started to moan louder, for she could feel she was about to reach her climax.

Sensing this, Sakura positioned herself back on top of Shizune, while pressing her body close to hers', causing their breasts and pussies to rub, to which the pink haired vixen knew that any moment Shizune would be like her.

"S... Sakura, I can not hold on... Ah... Please let me be like you... with Master...!" Shizune moaned loudly, before Shizune climaxed, releasing more of her sexual fluids, while Sakura bit into Shizune's neck, releasing some of her fox Chakra into Shizune, causing black coloured fox ears to emerge from her head and a fox tail to grow from her lower back.

After sitting up, Sakura looked at Shizune.

"How do you feel now?" She asked, to which Shizune smiled, before she moved her head up, where the raven-haired vixen began to lick and nuzzle Sakura's cheek.

Shizune's actions made Sakura giggle a little and smile, glad to see Shizune showing nothing but affection.

But wanting to test her loyalties, both to her and for her mate, Sakura got off of Shizune, sat beside her and spread her legs, showing her pussy was still wet, which caused Shizune to respond by getting onto the floor, sitting in between Sakura's legs and licking Sakura's threshold.

"Oh, Shizune... I know Master Naruto will love you..." Sakura moaned, causing Shizune to smile, while her tail swayed around, showing her joy, before she resumed pleasuring her new Kitsune sister.

-End Lemon-


	8. Acceptance, Pleasure and Ramen

While Sakura was back at Naruto's apartment, in the middle of pleasuring the latest Kunoichi, turned Kitsune, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Hana, following the mental commands that the Kyuubi had placed in them, were making their way through Konoha, using Transformation Jutsus to hide their true appearances and not cause any unwanted attention.

While the Kitsunes made their way through Konoha, secretly following Naruto, the four watched as the blond walked by Ichiraku Ramen, only to then enter.

"Good morning, Naruto." Ayame, the waitress and daughter of the restaurant greeted their favourite customer.

"Morning Ayame." Naruto said back as he took a seat.

"What would you like this morning?" Ayame asked Naruto, who then told her his order

"A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." He replied as a big grin appeared on his face, making Ayame smile at Naruto's cheerful attitude.

"Right away." Ayame said in reply, leaving the counter to prepare the first of many bowls of Ramen for the Uzumaki, to which she returned minutes later with a large bowl of miso ramen, filling Naruto with joy as he then dug in.

While Naruto was enjoying his meal, after slurping down a mouthful of ramen, curiosity got the better of him, as he had to ask. "Hey, where's old man Teuchi?"

"My father is actually in Suna right now." Ayame replied, before she explained. "He wants to spread out his business to the other Shinobi Nations and get everyone to be as passionate as you about his ramen."

"That's a great idea. Believe it!" Naruto replied, finishing his second bowl, which made Ayame happy that Naruto believed in her father's ambition, as well as seeing that Naruto's appetite remained the same, causing her to give him a third helping.

However, a small look of worry appeared on Ayame's face, which Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Seeing and hearing that Naruto was concerned for her, Ayame blushed a little, before she spoke up and said. "I can stop wondering if my father is alright. I don't even know if he made it to Suna safely."

"You have nothing to worry about." Naruto and Ayame then heard a familiar, female voice tell them, making both look over to see a blonde haired Kunoichi, who was dressed in black and had a war fan on her back then enter the ramen stand.

"Temari? What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm completing my mission." Temari replied, before she explained, turning to Ayame. "I was selected to watch over your father during his trip from Konoha to Suna, but after we arrived, he made me promise him I'd go back and tell his daughter that he was alright and not to worry about him."

Hearing that, Ayame smiled.

"Thank you, Temari." She said in a grateful tone, which made Temari smile back.

"You're welcome." Temari replied, before she turned around and was about to make her leave.

However, to her confusion, Naruto grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close to him.

"Temari, you just got here. Why not take a break and join me for some ramen?" The Jinchuuriki offered, to which the Suna Kunoichi blushed from the combination of Naruto's hand holding hers' and his generous offer.

Feeling like she couldn't decline the offer, Temari nodded her head and took a seat beside Naruto, before a bowl of ramen was placed before the pair.

"Thank you Ayame." Temari said, grabbing a pair of chopsticks sticks, before she began eating the meal placed before her, while Naruto too began eating, only the quantities he consumed were smaller and his eating habits were more civilized than before.

As he and Temari ate, Naruto asked Temari about her brothers, about Suna and how she was doing, surprising her a little from the way Naruto was acting, it was quite pleasant and made her feel a little strange inside.

And Temari wasn't the only one.

Seeing Naruto smile, listening to him talk and watching him, Ayame felt a little flustered.

But keeping her focus as a waitress, she then placed another bowl before the Uzumaki.

"Here you go, Naruto." She said.

"That's ok, I have to get going and meet up with Granny Tsunade." Naruto told her and Temari as he rose from his seat.

"Thanks Ayame." The Uzumaki then said, grinning at Ayame, who felt a strange warmth upon seeing Naruto's handsome face.

"You're welcome..." Ayame told him as a blush formed on her face, before she added. "And don't worry about the price, it's on me."  
"Thanks again." Naruto said, before he headed off, leaving behind Ayame and Temari, both felt quite hot and bothered.

"Well... I have to go too..." Temari got out, thanking Ayame for the ramen before she left, to which neither were aware that the whole time they were with Naruto, a certain four were watching them.

"Looks like we found two more mates for Master." Ino said, thinking how happy her mate would be with Ayame and Temari as his.

However, while Hinata and Hana were in agreement with their Kitsune sister, Tenten seemed distracted, which Hinata noticed, making her ask. "Something wrong?"

"It's her." Tenten said, looking at Temari.

"I don't know why, but I feel that we had a conflict in the past." She said, getting a small feeling of distrust towards the blonde.

"Maybe it had something to do with Master." Ino said. Thinking that somewhere in her past Tenten was jealous and might be the reason they fought, Ino then suggested. "You saw the way she was looking at him."

"Never mind the reason, what matters now is our mate." Hinata then said, making Ino and Hana agree with the lavender haired Kitsune, who kept her focus on Tenten.

"So forget about the past and focus on Master Naruto." Hinata told Tenten as her eyes shimmered a familiar, beautiful orange for a second, which caused Tenten's eyes to dull for a moment as the Kyuubi's influence went over her, making Tenten then nod in reply.

"Of course. The past is behind me." Tenten stated, before eyeing Temari again.

"I can't remember why we fought, but I'll start fresh and show her I no longer have any hard feelings towards her by claiming her for Naruto." The brunette then said, before taking off, leaving Hinata, Ino and Hana behind.

After Tenten left, Hinata looked at Ino and Hana, to which the Inuzuka stepped forward and smiled.

"And I'll mark the ramen girl." She said, watching as Ayame had gone on break and headed back into the store, before Hana slowly made her way over and followed.

-With Ayame: Upcoming Lemon-

After making her way into the storage room, Ayame, unable to shake the strange sensation that now filled her, began to moan as she subconsciously moved her left hand up her body, to her breast, which she began to grope.

"Oh, Naruto…" Ayame moaned, images of the Uzumaki entered Ayame's mind, making her body feel that much hotter.

While Hana, who had dispelled her Transformation Jutsu, revealing her fox features and naked form, made her way through the store, looking for Ayame, she then heard moaning coming from the storage room, causing Hana to smirk at the sight she found within.

Ayame, still rubbing her breast, had increased her actions, to which she had her right hand down the front of her pants, in her panties and was sliding her index and middle finger in her snatch.

"Naruto... Oh, Naruto..." She moaned, continuing to masturbate before calling loudly. "More... give me more...!"

"Naruto's not here." Ayame then heard Hana say, causing her to tense up, until the Inuzuka wrapped her arms around her from behind and started to rub Ayame's right breast.

"But perhaps I can help?" Hana then asked, purring into Ayame's ear, which made her shiver, both from the seduction in Hana's tone and the feel of the other woman's hand on her.

"H... Hana...? Wha... what are you... doing...?" Ayame managed to ask, but got no reply.

Instead she kept moaning as Hana increased her actions, groping Ayame's breast harder, while her free hand made its way down and continued to tease her womanhood.

Intoxicated by the scent of Ayame's arousal, Hana moved her head to Ayame's neck, taking a deep whiff, while enjoying the sound of her continuing to moan, before a combination of Hana's instincts and the mental commands of the Nine-Tails caused Hana to then open her mouth, where her canines sunk into Ayame's exposed flesh, causing her to moan loudly as a great surge flooded her body.

And with the bite, the Kyuubi's Chakra entered Ayame, which caused her to moan again as a brown foxtail grew from behind her, whisker marks appeared on her cheeks, while a set of fox ears emerged from her head, before she then closed her eyes and collapsed back upon Hana.

Curious, Hana asked. "How do you feel?"

In response, Hana got her answer when Ayame, showing Hana her now crimson eyes then turned her head and began nuzzling against Hana's boobs, making the Inuzuka moan, while Ayame purred happily, accepting her new role as a potential mate for Naruto, for her will was nowhere near that of a Kunoichi, which made brainwashing her that much easier.

"Ayame feeling good." She then said, continuing to rub her head against Hana's chest, before she stopped, looked at Hana and said. "Please. Ayame wants to feel more."

Happy to comply with her new Kitsune sister, Hana grabbed Ayame, turning her so the pair were facing, before Hana closed the gap in between her and Ayame as she engaged her in a deep and passion filled kiss, causing both to moan as their lips locked and their bodies pressed against each other.

As Ayame and Hana continued to kiss, Hana dominating as her tongue invaded and explored Ayame's willing mouth, the Inuzuka began to resume pleasuring the other brunette as her tail, after slipping down her pants and panties, started to rub Ayame womanhood.

Hana's actions made Ayame moan in her mouth, before she had to break from the kiss, letting out a louder moan from the pleasure she was experiencing, while Hana gently guided Ayame back, where she then lay the girl back on several bags of flour and continued to fill Ayame's mind and body with nothing but pleasure.

But after several more minutes of Hana's tail, as well as her hands roaming across her chest, Ayame cried out as she had her climax, cumming all over Hana's tail, before she collapsed back, resting atop the bags of flour.

While Ayame remained on her back, a content smile on her face from the pleasure she had experienced from her Kitsune sister, while knowing that her Alpha would be just as amazing, Hana desired her own release, to which she made her way over Ayame, before turning around so her dripping pussy was hovering over Ayame's face.

Understanding it was time for her to return the pleasure she had experienced, Ayame let her tongue out, which began to slid across Hana's pussy, as well as her clit.

"Ah..." Hana moaned joyfully. "That's it..."

Encouraged to continue, as well as seeing Hana lower her body down, Ayame let her tongue go inside of her, where it slid in, out and around Hana's folds, causing the Inuzuka to moan in pleasure and approval.

But, just like Ayame, Hana too was soon unable to hold back her pleasure as she threw her head back and practically howled as she came, filling Ayame's mouth with her sexual fluids.

And while her body felt drained after her orgasm, being a Kunoichi gave her the stamina to keep from falling right on top of Ayame, to which the Inuzuka backed away from Ayame, before she lay by her side.

"You are good." Hana commented, before saying in a sly tone. "I know Master will be glad to have you."

"Yes. I cannot wait to see him, or my new sisters." Ayame happily replied in a warm and submissive tone, causing Hana to smile at her, before she gave the brunette another loving kiss.

-End Lemon-

Around the time Hana had entered Ichiraku Ramen and began having her fun with Ayame, Temari continued making her way through Konoha.

However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the strange sensations filling her, especially around her private areas.

Frustrated that her body was acting this way, Temari changed her path and headed back to an apartment complex, to the room Tsunade had purchased for her during her stay in Konoha.

However, as Temari entered, if she had paid more attention to what was around her, she would have noticed she wasn't alone, to which Tenten, who had continued to follow Temari from Ichiraku Ramen then watched as the blonde made her way inside.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Unsure why she felt so aroused, but wanting some release, Temari removed her war fan, before she slipped out of her clothes, untying the sash and letting her kimono fall to the floor, followed by her bra and panties, which were black in colour as well, revealing her naked body.

Already feeling a little more relaxed and comfortable, Temari made her way to the hotel bed and lay down on her back, spread her legs out and began to vigorously slide her fingers in and out of her pussy, causing the Suna Kunoichi to moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, Naruto..." Temari got out as a sultry purr escaped her lips.

But upon hearing herself moan out Naruto's name, Temari stopped pleasuring herself, her eyes remained closed as she thought aloud. "Why did I say Naruto?"

"It's because you desire him." Temari then heard a familiar voice reply slyly, causing the Suna Kunoichi to open her eyes and saw Tenten was in the room with her.

"Tenten!?" Temari gasped, confused as to why the brunette was in her room, causing the blonde to try and cover her breasts and pussy as she then asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show that I bare no hard feelings toward you anymore." Tenten replied, before she dispelled the Jutsu she had cast upon herself, allowing Temari to see Tenten was naked too, as well as her foxy features, before Tenten climbing onto the bed and crawling up Temari's stunned form, her face inches away, Temari's face flushed deeper as she then asked. "Tenten, wha... what happened to you...? Why do you have fox ears and a tail...?

"They show what I really am and who I belong to." Tenten replied, before she stated. "And I plan to help you become like me."

Hearing what Tenten had said, Temari was shocked and about to reply, only to be silenced as Tenten kissed her.

The action of Tenten's lips against hers' made Temari blush heavily, before she quickly regained her composure and tried to break from the kiss.

However, Temari found herself locked in the kiss as Tenten gripped down upon the blonde's arms, while pressing her body down on Temari's, making her struggle against Tenten's grasp.

" T... Tenten stop this isn't right...?" Temari moaned, managing to break from the kiss.

"Aww. But it feels so good." Tenten replied as a cute pout appeared on her face as she then asked. "Aren't you feeling good?"

Temari blushed a little bit as she looked away from Tenten, trying not show it, but by doing so it gave Tenten a clear view of Temari's neck.

Mistaking her embarrassment for acceptance, Tenten smiled as she then moved her head down and bit into Temari's skin, causing the Suna Kunoichi to let out cry of pain and discomfort as she felt Tenten's teeth in her neck, before they were then removed, leaving behind her mark.

Feeling the sting of the Kyuubi's Chakra entering her body, Temari groaned.

"What did you... what did you do to me...?" The blonde managed to get out as she looked at Tenten.

"I marked you. Soon you are going to join me and our sisters in pleasing Master." Tenten replied happily, feeling a little hot at the thought of the Jinchuuriki taking and dominating her and Temari in another experience of passion and lust.

Temari was stunned and confused further at what she had heard, but was unable to question Tenten as to what she meant by marking her, their sisters or Master as the brunette then moved her head down Temari body, to her breasts and started to lick around the right nipple, sending a shiver of pleasure to flow through Temari's body and down her spine.

Temari tried to hold back her moaning, but found she was unable to.

"Ten... Ah... Tenten, stop this"...!" Temari moaned out, to which Tenten just ignored the Suna Kunoichi, knowing she would have a change of heart eventually if she could just enjoy the pleasure she was given by both her Kitsune sisters and her mate, causing the brunette to then increase Temari's pleasure, moving her mouth over her right breast, which she began to lick, suck and nibble on.

Tenten's actions made Temari let out further moans as she continued to struggle underneath her, trying to pry the brunette off of her, which just caused her and Tenten to both moan as their breasts and pussies unintentionally pressed and rubbed against each other.

But with that, it gave Tenten an idea.

As she continued, removing her mouth from Temari's right breast, moving it to the blonde's left, which she began to play with, her tail moved down and began to circle around Temari's snatch, making Tenten mentally smirk upon feeling that Temari, despite her resistance was getting quite wet, to which Temari then moaned loudly as she felt Tenten's tail invade her womanhood.

All Temari could do was moan out, feeling Tenten's tail slid in and out of her pussy, while her head had broken from her breasts and moved back up to Temari's head and to her neck, which Tenten began to kiss and lick, mainly around her mark, which just increased Temari's pleasure even further.

For another hour, or to Temari, what felt like an eternity, Tenten continued, letting her tail go deep within Temari's vagina at a vigorous pace until Temari was unable to hold back and cried out as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Tenten's tail.

Seeing Temari was no longer struggling, Tenten asked. "How do you feel now?"

However, Temari, managing to catch her breath after her forced orgasm, just glared at Tenten, showing her resistance to her and the Chakra invading her system.

"I will never become like you." The Suna Kunoichi then said in a defiant tone, which caused Tenten to frown at the blonde and her resistance to accept the better life she deserved.

But then an idea came to Tenten's mind on how to turn make Temari give in and become a Kitsune just like her.

"I think I tried something new." Tenten said as she quickly removed her hands from Temari's wrists and placed them on her sides, before repositioning the blonde so she was lying on her chest, while still pinned underneath the brunette.

And before Temari could say or do anything, she cried out once again, for she then felt Tenten push her tail deep into her ass.

"Tenten...Ah... Tenten...!" Temari cried out, trying to tell her to stop, however, Temari was unable to, mainly because of the intensity of pleasure and pain being forced upon her body, while there was part of Temari that liked it.

And despite Temari being tough, even she had her limits.

"More..." Temari eventually moaned, as her mind was giving in.

"Give me more...!" She then cried out, making Tenten smile and happily comply.

Doing as Temari wanted, Tenten continued to have her way with the blonde as she kept up her pace with her tail, while her hands moved away from Temari's arms and began to massage and fondle the Suna Kunoichi's breasts, which just increased Temari's pleasure and caused her mind to cloud over from the wonderful sensations she was experiencing, no longer wanting them to stop.

But after several more thrusts with her tail, Temari arched her back and cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto the bed and causing her mind to give in, to which a blonde tail grew out of her tailbone, a set of matching coloured fox ears emerged from her head, while familiar whisker marks appeared on her cheeks.

"How does Temari feel now?" Tenten asked curious, learning the name of the blonde haired vixen due to their newly formed bond, before she got her answer as she felt Temari's tail moving around her pussy and ass teasingly.

"Never better." Temari replied, before saying in a seductive tone. "And I want to continue."

Happy to hear Temari had accepted being a Kitsune and another potential mate for the Jinchuuriki, Tenten climbed off of Temari, causing Temari to pounce atop the brunette and kiss her fiercely, which caught Tenten off guard and surprised her for a moment, before she began kissing her new Kitsune sister back.

And as Tenten and Temari continued to make out, both had the same idea, causing the other to moan as they both let their tails sink into the other's pussy, sliding deeply into their snatches, which filled the apartment room with the sounds of their pleasure.

However, while Tenten and Temari were pleasing each other, both couldn't help but imagine it was Naruto mating with them, increasing their arousal and their lust for their blond haired Master.

-End Lemon-


	9. Teaching the Teachers

While Hana and Tenten had gone off, wasting no time in following and claiming Ayame and Temari, Hinata and Ino decided to continue on their own, searching for two more for their Master to take as his.

As Hinata and Ino continued making their way through Konoha, following the scent of their mate, while Hinata had activated her Byakugan to search for him, she soon stopped, causing Ino to do the same.

"What is it?" She asked her Kitsune sister.

"I think I know who could be next." Hinata happily replied as sensed the presence of two Chakra signatures close by, one of which looked quite familiar to her and made the violet haired Kitsune believe they could be the next females to claim for their Master.

Hearing that, Ino smiled back before she followed Hinata, who lead them to the Konoha hot springs, where, within the women's sections were the Kunoichi Hinata had sensed.

Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi.

With both having no mission, and Hinata's strange disappearance from the Hyuga compound, Anko knew Kurenai was a little worried and decided to help her friend relax.

"Don't worry, Kurenai. From what you told me, Hinata is a strong woman and can look after herself." Anko said, slipping off the towel around her figure, before submerging her body into the hot waters.

"I just hope Hinata is ok. It's been days since I saw her." Kurenai said in reply, before joining Anko into the water.

And while Kurenai had heard that Hinata was still in the Leaf, her behaviour as of late had changed, which was what really worried Kurenai.

As she and Anko remained in the water, letting the heat relax them, both failed to notice the set of blue eyes, as well as the pupiless lavender ones watching them from afar.

Watching the Jonin from the rooftops nearby, Hinata looked at Kurenai, causing her to tilt her head slightly, for she felt a little puzzled.

Noticing this, Ino asked in a curious tone. "What's up?"

"That woman. I feel like I know her." Hinata said in reply, as she and Ino both looked upon Kurenai. "I can't remember who she is exactly, but there is something familiar about her, as if we shared a close bond."

"Well what are you doing just standing here?" Ino asked, before saying. "Go to her and continue that bond by bringing her into our pack and claiming her for Master."

With her mind made up, Hinata smiled at Ino and nodded at her encouragement, before the violet haired Kitsune jumped from the rooftop and began her approach, while Ino, deciding to go after the second Jonin, remained in place as she held her hands up to her face.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu" Ino whispered as she then slumped down.

But before she fell unconscious, Ino was a little puzzled herself, for she was unsure how she knew her trick, but she didn't care, so long as she could make her Master happy was all that mattered.

-With Anko: Upcoming Lemon-

Letting out a small groan as she opened her eyes, Anko was confused at what had happened.

Unsure of where she was, which to was just a big, empty void, Anko slowly got to her feet and was about to call out, hoping someone would reply.

But before she could, four ropes of red coloured Chakra shot out from the darkness, catching Anko off her game, as they wrapped around her wrists and ankles, binding and restraining her.

"What is this?" Anko questioned, before she demanded, while struggling against her bindings. "Let go of me!"

"You're finally awake?" A female voice then asked, which only made Anko angrier as she then called out. "Who are you? What kind of perverted joke is this?"

"This isn't a perverted joke. I'm going to show you what it's like to be like me." The voice said in reply, as a figure then came out from nowhere, leaving Anko shocked to see it was Ino.

But what shocked, as well as confused Anko was the fact Ino was not only naked as well, but had fox ears, whisker marks on her cheeks and a tail.

"I... Ino?" Anko questioned. "Why are you naked, and why do you look like a fox?"

"I look like this because it shows that I am one with my Kitsune sisters." Ino replied only to then smile slyly as she then added. "And I'm naked because clothing feels so constricting, but mainly because my Master likes seeing us naked."

Anko was only confused further at Ino's reply, making the snake Jonin ask. "What do you mean Kitsune sisters and Master? Who is this Master you speak of?"

"The most wonderful mate a female could ask for." Ino began to say, letting out a dreamy sigh as she then said. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Ino's reply stunned Anko, before she questioned. "Are you telling that brat did this to you?"

"No, Hinata and Sakura helped me realize I was meant to be with him." Ino replied as she slowly walked up to Anko.

"And I am here to do the same for you." She added, teasing Anko, as she traced her index finger around the Jonin's right nipple.

"Ino, stop it! This isn't right!" Anko managed to say, doing her best to hold back the fact part of her liked what Ino was doing, but failed, as a moan escaped her lips.

"Don't worry. I was the same way before Hinata and Sakura helped me." Ino replied.

"Just relax and accept it." She then told Anko, increasing the pleasure as she started kissing Anko's neck and collarbone.

Feeling Ino's lips move around her neck, Anko tried to resist the pleasure being given her.

"Ino stop... stop this..." Anko moaned out, however, Ino just ignored the Jonin and just continued.

Kissing her neck, Ino stopped when she got to the Curse Seal, to which she could sense a darkness emanating from it, but also noticed that the closer she got to the mark, the more Anko moaned, which perked up Ino's curiosity.

Placing her lips directly on Anko's neck, where her Curse Seal was, Ino kissed it, which caused Anko to moan out louder, for her Curse Seal was a sensitive spot, while the platinum blonde haired vixen could sense an unwanted evil emitting from the mark and started to lick at the Curse Seal, which caused the snake Jonin to continue to moan out in pleasure, as with each lick, Anko could feel the pain of her Curse Seal lessen and was replaced by lust and undeniable pleasure.

It was then Ino stopped her attention around Anko's neck when the snake Summoner turned her head towards Ino's, surprising her as she engaged her in a lustful kiss, losing herself to the pleasure, which didn't bother Ino, to which she happily returned the kiss, knowing that soon Anko would be just like her and as lucky as her.

As Anko and Ino continued to make out through their salacious minds, the snake Summoner could feel her pussy getting wetter, while Ino could smell Anko's arousal, to which she then moved her tail over to Anko, before inserting the tail into Anko's vagina, making Anko gasp loudly in pleasure.

As Ino continued to move her tail in and out of Anko at a vigorous pace, the surviving test subject of the Curse Seal couldn't help but to moan out in pleasure, but after several more minutes, she couldn't hold back her pleasure as she broke from the kiss and cried out in ecstasy and had her orgasm, covering Ino's tail in her sexual fluids.

And with Anko in her state of satisfaction, Ino knew it was the perfect time to make Anko a Kitsune just like her, to which she moved her head over to the left side of Anko's neck, over the Curse Seal and bit into the Jonin's neck, piercing her skin and marking her as another mate for Naruto as the Chakra of the Nine-Tails entered Anko's body and altering her mind.

-Outside of Anko's mind-

Holding her unconscious form in her arms, a look of great concern adorned Kurenai's face, for one second the snake Jonin seemed fine, the next she was out cold.

"Anko? Anko, are you alright?" Kurenai asked, unsure why her friend had suddenly collapsed, but just hoped she would be all right.

"Kurenai..." Anko then whispered as she slowly came to, filling Kurenai with relief to hear Anko's voice.

But still concerned for the Jonin, Kurenai had to ask. "Anko, what happened?"

Her question caused a sly smile to appear on Anko's face, which Kurenai failed to notice.

"The same thing that will happen to you." Anko said in reply.

Kurenai was confused at Anko's statement, but before she could ask what the Jonin meant, she was suddenly silenced when Anko grabbed Kurenai by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep and forceful kiss, catching the raven-haired Jonin off guard and stunning her, especially when Anko, continuing to kiss her, pushed Kurenai against the wall, causing their breasts to press and rub.

Breaking the kiss for air, Anko stared lustfully at Kurenai, who blushed heavily from Anko's actions and stared back at Anko with a look of bewilderment.

Recovering from her initial shock, Kurenai questioned. "Anko, what are you doing?"

"We are just trying to make you feel good, as well as make you presentable for our Master." Anko replied, which confused Kurenai further, giving her more questions to ask.

But before she could ask, the top question on her mind was why Anko was referring to herself in third person, the raven-haired Jonin then felt someone bite into her neck, which caused Kurenai to cry out a little from the pain.

And when she felt them removed from her neck, Kurenai turned her head to her left, her expression turning to complete shock and confusion at who had bitten her.

"Hinata...!?" Kurenai got out, stunned to see Hinata was not only the one who had bitten her, but was taken by surprise when Hinata dispelled a Transformation Jutsu, allowing her nude form and fox features to be shown.

And her surprise was heightened when Hinata got into the water, took a side next to Anko, before the pair engaged Kurenai in a deep and passion filled three-way kiss, which caused Kurenai's cheeks to flush, not just from embarrassment, but there was a small part of her that was actually enjoying it, as the red-eyed Jonin hadn't had any kind of physical interactions for months, not after she and Asuma had broken up.

But as Kurenai was about to fight back, it seemed that Hinata and Anko were a step before her, to which Anko grabbed Kurenai's right arm tightly, while Hinata wrapped her tail around the left, restraining her.

And seeing Kurenai's resistance, Hinata, as she activated her Byakugan, filled her index and middle fingers with Chakra, before softly jabbing them around Kurenai's temples and close to her forehead, which caused Kurenai to let out another moan, for her body felt more aroused than before.

"Hinata, what did you do...?" She questioned.

"I used my gift to find and hit the points of your brain to stimulate and heighten your pleasure." Hinata explained.  
"Now it should be easier to 'convince' you to join us." Anko added, moving her tongue around the raven-haired Jonin's neck and collarbone, which caused Kurenai to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Hina... Hinata, Anko... you must stop..." Kurenai moaned, doing her best to maintain her focus, but found it quite difficult, for even a single kiss made Kurenai feel like she might cum.

"But I'm doing this for you." Hinata said, to which Anko stopped her actions and let Hinata continue to say what was on her mind, while keeping an eye on Kurenai, just in case she tried to stop Hinata.

"I don't remember much before I mated with Master Naruto, but I do remember that you cared about me and I cared about you, which is why I want you to become a Kitsune, so you can be happy and start off with a new life and a new mate who will never stop loving you." Hinata told Kurenai, her tone containing nothing but honesty and caring.

After hearing what Hinata said, Kurenai was unsure how to reply.

While she was still concerned for Hinata, Anko, as well as any other women that may had encountered the same fate, a new part of her could see all the good in submitting and becoming another female for Naruto to mate with.

In her mind, Kurenai had to admit Naruto had grown into a handsome young man, with many great qualities, such as his kindness, determined attitude and how he would do whatever it took to keep those he cared for safe.

Not to mention he had a nice smile and was quite attractive and sexy.

Caught up in her conflicted feelings, as well as her thoughts towards the Jinchuuriki, Kurenai could feel her body getting hotter, as her nipples hardened and her pussy started to get quite wet, which just increased when Hinata and Anko each moved their heads down to Kurenai's chest, to her breasts and began to each suck on her nipples, while Hinata lowered her hand into the water and into Kurenai's pussy.

As Hinata and Anko continued to lick and suck her breasts, while her student's fingers slid in and out of her folds, Kurenai couldn't help but to moan out in pleasure, unaware that Hinata's bite had traces of the Kyuubi's Chakra in it and were slowly taking her over.

And after several more minutes of pleasure, Kurenai couldn't hold back as she cried out in ecstasy, arching her back as she had a powerful and mind numbing orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids, while her body underwent with several changes.

Not only did Kurenai gain whisker marks, black fox ears and a tail, but also thanks to the demonic Chakra inside of her, she looked a lot younger.

While Kurenai remained against the wall, trying to get her energy back from the pleasure, Hinata and Anko let go of Kurenai's arms; glad to see Kurenai had accepted joining them.

But to be sure, Hinata asked. "Kurenai, how do you feel?"

Slowly opening her eyes, which had taken a familiar red colour, like the Kyuubi's, it was then Kurenai smiled, before she kissed Hinata lovingly on the lips, which she gladly kissed back, before the vixens then broke from the kiss, both continued to smile at each other.

"I feel wonderful." Kurenai said, her mind adjusting to her new form and way of thinking.

"Thank you for giving me this gift of a new life." She then added.

"Don't thank her just yet. We still have to see if Master Naruto will take us as his mates." Anko spoke up, causing Hinata to nod, knowing that while Anko was technically right, she was more than certain that her mate would accept the both Anko and Kurenai, as his mates and loving vixens.


	10. Old Lives Forgotten and Beginning a new

Finally arriving at the Hokage Tower and making his way inside, Naruto couldn't help but smirk, causing his new fangs to show, knowing that the next woman he would mate with was waiting for him.

And with the Kyuubi, she would also belong to him, mind, body and soul.

-Moments later-

Making his way into her office, Naruto saw Tsunade at her desk, practically buried in paperwork.

"You called for me, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence as he approached her, which irritated the blonde slightly from his insulting nickname.

"I did, brat." Tsunade said back, before she got serious. "While I have been trying to find a way to reverse the effects of the Kyuubi's Chakra, I have had no such luck just yet, but the main reason I wanted to see you was to ask how is Sakura doing?"

"Sakura's great." Naruto replied, while thinking slyly. 'In more ways than one.'

Tsunade smiled; glad to know her student was well, making her say as she smiled at Naruto. "That's good to hear. I am sure you are taking good care of her."

"Master is good to me." Sakura spoke up as she entered the room, dispelling her Jutsu and revealing her fox features and naked form.

"Master has been taking care of me and my Kitsune sisters." She then added as she wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind and nuzzled her head against Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to smile, not only from Sakura's affection, but also from her embrace, he could feel her breasts rubbing against his back, turning him on somewhat.

Seeing Sakura's actions, as well as seeing that she were walking around naked, stunned Tsunade, causing her to question. "Sakura, what's going on? Why are you naked, and what did you mean by sisters?"

"The fox inside my Master helped me realize I love him and that I should help make others in the village realize being with Master Naruto is what's best for them by marking them as his mate." Sakura replied happily, continuing to embrace Naruto, which increased his feeling of arousal, evident by the bulge forming in his pants.

Shocked from what she had heard, Tsunade demanded answers.

"Naruto, did you know about this?" She questioned, doing her best to keep her eyes on Naruto's face and not his lower body.

"Not at first, but after I had a talk with the Kyuubi, it helped me realize that accepting Sakura and the others as mine would be a good thing and shouldn't be stopped." Naruto replied, angering Tsunade, for she could tell that along with Sakura, Naruto had been brainwashed too.

"Who are the others that you turned into like Sakura? Answer me Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade then yelled, expecting Naruto to flinch.

However, he just smirked slyly.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"You'll meet the rest of my vixens later." Naruto began to say, catching Tsunade off guard as he dispelled his own Transformation Jutsu, revealing he too had fox ears, a tail and was naked as well.

"But before that..." He then said, closing the gap between him and the blonde as he suddenly kissed her, causing Tsunade's eyes to widen, both in surprise and to how good it felt.

"What do you say we spend some time alone?" The Jinchuuriki offered in an enticing tone, breaking the kiss and stared lustfully at Tsunade with his slitted, blue coloured eyes, while placing his right hand gently on her cheek and caressed it.

Blushing from his actions, Tsunade felt a little conflicted.

While the rational part of her was telling her to not give into Naruto's advancements, knock him out and place him in a secure area until she could reverse both the Kyuubi's physical and mental effects on him, there was part of her, practically telling her to let Naruto continue to touch her, to kiss her and to make her feel good.

'I need to resist...' Tsunade thought, her cheeks beginning to flush, while her body felt warm as she Naruto continued to cup her cheek and stare at her with an animalistic lust.

So focused on Naruto, Tsunade failed to notice Sakura had broken her embrace with the Jinchuuriki, until she felt Sakura mimic the erotic actions she performed on Naruto as she got behind Tsunade, pressed her chest against Tsunade's back and started to kiss and lick the blonde's neck and collarbone, causing Tsunade to let out an inescapable moan.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Sakura asked, moving her hands from Tsunade's waist up to her chest and began to rub and massage her breasts, which just caused Tsunade to continue moaning, while her more rational side of thinking was beginning to fade due to the pleasure Naruto and Sakura were giving her.

"It does..." Tsunade managed to say, finding that with each second as Naruto and Sakura continued their actions, she found it harder to resist. "But I think..."

Silenced by Naruto as he kissed her again, the blond, after breaking the kiss told Tsunade in a soothing tone. "Don't think, just relax your body and enjoy what we are doing."

"Naruto is right. Loosen up and let Master take care of you." Sakura added, sensing Tsunade was getting quite horny and it would only be a matter of time until she gave in.

While Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage and one of the strongest Kunoichi that the Shinobi world knew, even she couldn't resist the wonderful sensations of pleasure forced on her body, as well as the fact that the second Sakura had entered the room, the pink haired vixen had been releasing her pheromones to weaken Tsunade's mental defences and make her easier to influence, to which Sakura then smiled, seeing her pheromones had done their work when Tsunade suddenly gave in, wrapping her arms around Naruto and engaging him in a deep and lustful kiss.

Naruto, as he returned the kiss, couldn't help but mentally smirk, glad to see Tsunade was being more open and accepting in their moment together, causing his actions to become bolder as he placed his hands on Tsunade's shoulders and slid down her green coloured robe, followed by the kimono she wore with it, showing Tsunade didn't wear a bra and left the blonde naked from the waist up.

Breaking the kiss for air, Naruto gazed upon Tsunade's body, while Sakura moved away, knowing soon her Alpha and Tsunade would be ravaging each other in a passionate session of mating.

"You are quite sexy, Tsunade." He commented, causing Tsunade's cheeks to remain flushed, from being called sexy and not feeling old.

"Thank you..." Tsunade absentmindedly replied, her eyes now distant and glazed over at this point, making Naruto decide to increase his actions and claim Tsunade as his next mate, causing his tail to move around, grabbing at Tsunade's pants, which he then tore off.

With Tsunade now completely naked, Naruto used his tail once again, sweeping off all the papers and documents off of Tsunade's desk, before he grabbed Tsunade by her hips and showed his dominant side as he lay her down on the desk, climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately, making her moan in Naruto's mouth

Breaking from the kiss, Naruto then moved his head and travelled down Tsunade's naked body, kissing her neck, chest, around her bellybutton, until he reached Tsunade's vagina and then lashed out at her pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Continuing to fill Tsunade with nothing but pleasure, making sure she would give in and want to be with Naruto and the females he had claimed, the Jinchuuriki continued to lash at Tsunade's threshold, his tongue going deeper and deeper as it invaded Tsunade's pussy, but after several minutes, Tsunade was unable to contain herself and came, letting out a cry of pleasure as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into his mouth, which Naruto swallowed.

But being Naruto, he wasn't finished just yet.

After he swallowed her love juices and moved his head away from her womanhood, he told Tsunade in a commanding tone. "Turn around for me."

Tsunade just nodded her head obediently, finding it impossible to disobey as she then turned around as she presented herself to Naruto, making the blond smirk as he then grabbed Tsunade by her hips and then inserted his cock into her pussy, causing Tsunade to loudly moan out pleasure.

"Naruto... Oh, Naruto...!" Tsunade moaned out, her mind completely blank as she felt Naruto's cock continue to move in and out of her.

"Tsunade, your pussy... so tight... so good... You will make a wonderful mate...!" Naruto groaned in reply, causing Tsunade to blush and nod, becoming more accepting of the idea of serving the blond alongside Sakura and the other Kitsunes claimed by the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto continued to pound his cock in and out of Tsunade for at least an hour, before he then groaned out as he could soon feel he was reaching his peak, as was Tsunade, who was moaning and moving frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer.

"I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to cum...!" Naruto then groaned out, causing Tsunade to just moan and nod in reply.

And after several more thrusts, Naruto to let out a loud groan, before he came, filling Tsunade with his seed, which triggered Tsunade's climax as she then let out a loud cry of ecstasy, experiencing her climax and cumming all over Naruto's manhood.

And before her climax was completely over, Naruto moved his head down to the left side of Tsunade's neck and bit her, making her moan again, feeling the Chakra of the Kyuubi enter her body, which then altered both her mind and body, giving her a set of blonde coloured fox ears, a blonde tail, whisker marks and changing her eye colour to the same crimson that the Kyuubi, Sakura and Naruto's other mates shared.

-End Lemon-

Removing himself from her vagina, Naruto got up and looked down at Tsunade, who remained on the desk.

"So how do you feel?" Naruto asked in a curious/sly tone.

"I feel wonderful, my beloved Master. Thank you for showing me where I belong with you and my Kitsune sisters." Tsunade said in reply while a dazed smile appeared on her face as she stared lovingly at her new mate.

"You are quite welcome." Naruto replied, claiming Tsunade in another kiss, which she was more than happy to return.

"Any chance we can get in on that?" Naruto heard Ino then ask lustfully, causing him to break form the kiss and smile, glad to see not only the platinum haired blonde and his mates, but with them was Shizune, Ayame, Temari, Anko and Kurenai, all of whom were naked and had the same fox-like features as the rest of the Kitsunes, showing they had become one with Naruto's pack.

"Believe it." Naruto replied as he sat on the desk, set Tsunade on his lap and kissed her, leading to a three-way kiss as Ino then joined her Master and new Kitsune sister and locked lips with the two, while Sakura and the remaining vixens watched on with lustful smiles, knowing their turn to mate with their Alpha would soon come.

-Several days later-

After claiming Tsunade as his, as well as mating with all his vixens, Naruto, now thinking that Konoha was no place for a Kitsune and his pack to stay, as well as start a family, Naruto and the others left Konoha behind in order to start a new life, to which they took to the wilderness, finding a cave, which was concealed behind a waterfall that they made their new home.

They had to admit it felt a little off at first, but their Kitsune sides helped make them more comfortable living in the wild, increasing their more animalistic side, while suppressing their human side, as well as causing Sakura, Hinata and Ino to soon be pregnant.

Due to the Kyuubi's Chakra, it had increased the rate of when the three would give birth to Naruto's kits, to which their stomachs had expanded and the three looked close to being in the late stages of pregnancy.

But luckily for them, not only did they have Naruto, but their fellow vixens, who did anything they could to make the three as comfortable as possible.

Currently, Sakura, Hinata and Ino were on their backs, moaning as their Kitsune sisters were in the middle of pleasuring them, while Naruto had gone out, for he felt a source of Chakra nearby and didn't want his family to be discovered.

While Sakura was moaning from the feel of Shizune's tail tickling her chest and Tsunade, who had her head in between Sakura's legs, licking her pussy, Hana and Ayame each had one of Ino's breasts in their mouths, licking and sucking upon it, while Temari and Tenten were in a three-way kiss with Hinata and making her moan, for their tails were gently rubbing and massaging her vagina.

However, all stopped when they sensed Naruto had returned, making them smile to see that not only naruto had returned, but with him was a female, who had blue hair, the same fox-like features they had and was completely naked.

The woman was Konan, a member of the Akatsuki, who, while searching for Naruto, was ambushed by the blond, who then used his charms and Chakra to claim her too, making her forget completely about the Akatsuki and think only about her Master and Kitsune sisters.

But before she became a full Kitsune, the Kyuubi, borrowing Naruto's body, entranced Konan, instructing her into sending a message back to the Akatsuki, saying she couldn't find Naruto and saying she was moving onto her next assigned area, which is where they then lost contact of her. And with Konan gone, it eventually caused their plans to fall apart.

However, none of that mattered to her, she was happy to be with her alpha, as were the rest of Naruto's pack, and he too was happy that he had a loving family and looked forward to being a father to his Kitsune children.

The End.


End file.
